UnAnsweredQuestionsThe untold heart of the Shinobi
by kenshinsgirl4life
Summary: Chapter 7 up! Sasuke goes on a mission with Hinata, and shows her his true feelings towards her. HinataXSasuke & HinataXNaruto.
1. Awaken

Unanswered Questions: The Untold Heart of the Shinobi.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Awaken (Re-Edited)  
  
Thegame4ever: I decided to re-edit this, so it would be less confusing, and will hopefully make it better, for you, the FREAKING READER!! Erghhh...I got nothing against readers....please R&R as usual. ^_^  
  
P.S. No offence, reader(s). ^^  
  
Now with the real creator of this whole thing, kenshinsgirl4ever message:  
  
Dedicated to Luke A.K.A. Yasumitaka  
  
Note: I know Sasuke doesn't really wake up till chapter 172  
  
So we will be assuming from chapter 142 that he wakes 24 hours later.  
  
But mind you ...that doesn't mean he's in tip top shape.  
  
Also there may be things later on from chapter 173.  
  
Sorry I don't know the TV episodes numbers.  
  
Also I will be still updating my other fic; I made this one to try improving my writing.  
  
But sorry to say my other fic will stick to the writing format since what I began with.  
  
Anyway enough of me chatting on with the story :-)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. *Sigh* P.S. Please review and tell me what you think. :P  
  
Almost forgot in this story . {Hi} = Thinking and well a flash back will state.  
  
............................................................................ .............  
  
And for 24 hours you will relive that day.  
  
{Father....Mother...}  
  
24 hours later.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" He screamed after waking from his mini-coma.  
  
"Brother..."  
  
"Sasuke-Kun, are you ok?" Sakura asked, with a worried look on her face.  
  
Sweat pours down from his face.  
  
"Sakura..." Sasuke started.  
  
Sakura looks into his eyes deeply as tears are falling viciously from her cheeks.  
  
"Oh Sasuke-Kun your finally awake. Maybe I should call the doctor," Sakura told Sasuke, trying to help him.  
  
He looked at her. Her hair was all messed up. Her make-up was gone. And he could tell she was really tired.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Sasuke asked Sakura-Chan.  
  
"Well...." Sakura pauses for a moment as blush starts across her face.  
  
"I see..." Sasuke replied. "You've been by my side the whole time huh?"  
  
"Yes, Sasuke-Kun," Sakura said as she was peering out the window. It was a nice day outside.  
  
{I hope Sasuke will be well enough soon to maybe to take a walk with me.} Thought Sakura to herself.  
  
Sakura started to the door.  
  
"I'm going to get the doctor Sasuke-Kun," Sakura told Sasuke with a weak smile. "I'm glad you're ok."  
  
"Sakura wait. I'm feeling ok, there's no need to call the doctor," Sasuke reassured Sakura-Chan.  
  
"Sasuke-Kun, you really should let a doctor see you!" Sakura pleaded to Sasuke-Kun.  
  
"Really I'm fine. But if it makes you happy I'll see one later," Sasuke told Sakura-Chan, adding the final touch to his reassuring.  
  
A lazy smile goes across his Sasuke's face.  
  
"Hey, you guys," A voice from a man outside the door.  
  
With his one visible eye slanted and a smile from under his mask.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, you're ok now too!" Sakura said with a gleeful smile.  
  
"Yeah, it seems so," Kakashi replied, while scratching the back of his head. "Sasuke, so you're awake too now!"  
  
Kakashi's face then turned into a serious gaze.  
  
"Also is the seal still..." Kakashi's began to ask but then was interrupted by Sasuke.  
  
"Yes it still sealed, though it's nothing to worry about," Sasuke replied calmly. "But I still want to kill my brother."  
  
"But, how did I get here?" Sasuke asked, puzzled.  
  
"Gai-Sensei!" Replied Sakura cheerfully.  
  
Then Sasuke started to remember all that has happened. He then shot out of his bed, into a sitting position.  
  
"Where's Naruto?!?!" Demanded Sasuke-Kun.  
  
"Naruto...." Sakura asked, in a puzzled manner.  
  
Sasuke was getting quite impatient.  
  
"YEAH, NARUTO!" Shouted Sasuke. "My brother ... he was trying to kidnap Naruto."  
  
Kakashi just looked at him with a bored expression on his face.  
  
"Well, where the hell is Naruto then?" Sasuke asked once again, as he got out of bed.  
  
"Sasuke-Kun, you really shouldn't get out of bed yet," Sakura pleaded.  
  
"But if Naruto is with my brother...he could be hurt or dead," Sasuke told Sakura-Chan.  
  
Just then, they all turned their heads towards the hallway, to the sound of glass shattering. Then they looked at her, face to face. The shy girl with the pale eyes, with the short blue hair.  
  
"I'm sorry..." She stuttered out of her mouth softly.  
  
She then gets on the floor and starts cleaning the mess she made.  
  
"Hinata!? Here, let me help you," Sakura kneeled beside Hinata and started helping her to pick up the pieces.  
  
Sasuke looks at the shy girl puzzled.  
  
{Where did she come from?} He wondered.  
  
Then he started to glare at Kakashi. How could he be calm about Naruto's welfare?  
  
Just then just as if on cue, Kakashi heaves a long sigh.  
  
"He is fine. He's training remember," Kakashi reassured Sasuke. "Actually he's more than fine Gai sensei said he was just as enthusiastic as ever."  
  
*Flash back*  
  
"Hello Kakashi." Gai greeted his old rival.  
  
"Hello Gai," Kakashi greeted back.  
  
"How are you doing Gai?"  
  
"I'm ok; the doctor says I won't be able to get up for awhile."  
  
"Anyways thanks for bringing Sasuke back."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"So how was Naruto?"  
  
"Oh he was so excited to be able to go train," Gai then said this as gave a great wink. "He was especially happy when I gave him a gift,"  
  
"Oh, what kind of gift?" Kakashi replied in a bored manner.  
  
"A training outfit like me and Lee wear," With this, Gai's face beamed with happiness.  
  
"He also said I was the best Sensei," Gai was now extremely happy. "He also said that I was cooler than you."  
  
Gai's face now beamed with victory.  
  
"Oh, he said that, really? Funny, I can't picture that," Kakashi started to poke fun at Gai.  
  
Gai then got a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Man, my springtime of a lifetime rival, your good," Kakashi now had a great grin on his face.  
  
"Are you...calling me a liar?" Gai then made one of his commitments to himself. "If I am lying, then I will run five hundred times around the village, backwards!"  
  
Gai stood there nervously, while Kakashi pondered a long time.  
  
"Yes, I'm calling you a liar," Kakashi then chuckled.  
  
"Oh, it seems you have beaten me once again, Kakashi," Gai admitted. "I must be going now."  
  
"Really? You don't have to go run," Kakashi said, with a confused look on his face.  
  
"I said I would. I won't go back on my word." Gai replied, standing by his word. "But before I go, I'm not lying about Naruto liking the gift."  
  
"Maybe you should notice him a little more Kakashi, he's a great kid."  
  
Before Kakashi could reply, Gai was gone in the speed of sound.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Sasuke heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
{He could have told me sooner.}  
  
"So what are you doing here Hinata? And who are these flowers for?" Sakura asked Hinata.  
  
Hinata heaved a silent sigh of relief to herself before she replied.  
  
"Oh...these were for cousin Neji; he's in the hospital getting a check up." Hinata then told Sakura-Chan. "After what happened the other day."  
  
"Oh, I see..." That was all Sakura could manage out of her mouth, because she wished to say something else.  
  
"Sorry for disturbing you all, I must go get some more flowers for Neji- Kun," Hinata then started to go. "Excuse me..." And Hinata walked away as fast as she can.  
  
{They probably think I'm weird spying on them.} Hinata thought to herself. {But when I heard Naruto-Kun could be...I just had to know.}  
  
"Wow, I can't believe that!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Believe what?" Sasuke asked her at the moment, not really caring.  
  
"After what he did to her, and she still goes through all that trouble, of bringing him flowers." Sakura replied, and then took a deep breath.  
  
"What did he do?" Sasuke's attention grew.  
  
"Oh yeah, you weren't there, so I'll tell you, Sasuke-Kun."  
  
Sasuke's eyes darkened after he heard about what happen.  
  
"He intended the whole time to kill her, and I hear she's still badly injured from it," Sakura ended the story with that.  
  
"Uh, Sakura-Chan, it's a nice day, so why don't we take a walk later?" Sasuke asked Sakura rather sheepishly.  
  
"Really, Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura brightened at the offer.  
  
"Yeah," Sasuke said tiredly. He had too much excitement for one day.  
  
"Well...only if you're ok, Sasuke-Kun," Sakura replied, still worried about his health.  
  
"I'm fine, but why don't you go take a nap first, and then come back this afternoon," Sasuke told Sakura to do, knowing she'll do anything he would say.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to go now," Sakura said in a singing tone.  
  
After she had left Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle a bit.  
  
"Well, glad your ok Sasuke. I'm going to go now as well, I have things to do."  
  
"Ok," Sasuke replied. Without anyone there, the room was really lonely.  
  
He used to like being alone...but now...it felt so empty.  
  
He started to stare at the ceiling, thinking about Hinata-Chan.  
  
{So that's why Naruto was so happy when he won his fight,} Sasuke thought to himself. {I wonder what he thinks of her.}  
  
{She seemed kind of concerned about him...well I need to get ready, so I guess I will ask Sakura later.}  
  
............................................................................ .......  
  
Sakura brushed her pretty pinks locks of hair, preparing for her and Sasuke's walk.  
  
{I wonder why Sasuke-Kun asked to walk with me...maybe he has finally taken interest in me.}  
  
A mischievous smile started growing on her face, which was turning slightly pink.  
  
{No...no, it's too hard to believe.} She then took a deep sigh, and ran out the door.  
  
............................................................................ ........  
  
Sasuke patiently waited for Sakura-Chan, as patient as he could.  
  
His ears perked up when he herd humming.  
  
{That must be Sakura.}  
  
Hinata hummed as she looked down at the flowers.  
  
{I hope these are good enough.}  
  
Sasuke, ready to get out of the hospital room, stepped out of the room.  
  
But to his surprise, it wasn't Sakura-Chan.  
  
Hinata looked up to see Sasuke there .They stare face to face which seems to be forever.  
  
Hinata then quickly looked at the ground.  
  
"Uh...please excuse me" she said in a soft voice.  
  
But Sasuke just stood there for he was lost in his thoughts, he wanted to say something but he couldn't.  
  
Hinata tried not to act the least bit annoyed...  
  
"Sasuke, is it-?" Hinata started only to be cut off by Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke blinked back to reality.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Please excuse me, Sasuke-Kun,"  
  
"Oh so..." But before he could finish apologizing, Sakura showed up.  
  
"Sasuke-Kun...ready?" Sakura asked Sasuke.  
  
He turned to see the green eyed girl with neatly brushed pink locks of hair  
  
"Yeah," He turned back around and saw Hinata-Chan was gone. "Hmm I didn't get to apologise."  
  
Hinata walked away confused and a tad bit annoyed.  
  
"Like the flowers?" She asked Neji.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Neji asked while giving her a cold stare.  
  
"Well..." She looked down at the ground, once again.  
  
You were still in the hospital, so I thought I would bring you flowers," Explained Hinata to Neji.  
  
"Like, I keep telling the doctors I'm fine. I don't need your sympathy, Hinata," When he said the word Hinata, it was mighty icy.  
  
"Why is the main house so concerned about me now?" Neji asked. "That, they'd send you, with flowers."  
  
"Well..." Hinata took a deep breath. "I came here on my own."  
  
Neji's stare then softened a little.  
  
"Well, ok...thank you, Hinata-Chan."  
  
Hinata smiled.  
  
{Maybe one day Neji won't hate me.}  
  
"Hinata..."  
  
"Yes, Neji-Kun?"  
  
"Do you mind leaving me now, please?"  
  
Hinata paused as she was thinking about what occurred with Sasuke.  
  
She didn't hear Neji's question.  
  
"What's up with that Sasuke guy?" Hinata asked Neji.  
  
"Hinata...." He said, a tad bit annoyed that she wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Oh, sorry Neji-Kun, I will leave you now," Hinata apologised.  
  
............................................................................ ..........................................................................  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready to go, Sasuke-Kun," said Sakura-Chan, while looking back. "Ok, let's go, Sasuke-Kun!" She said, and then grabbed Sasuke's arm.  
  
"Owww, not so hard, I'm still recovering," Complained Sasuke.  
  
"Sorry...I'm just excited, you've never asked me before to go anywhere with you," Sakura apologised and explained to Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke was starting to regret ever asking Sakura to go to a walk with him. But it was too late now.  
  
All in all, he enjoyed the walk...but not as much as Sakura-Chan.  
  
"Wait here, Sasuke-Kun, I'm going to get you something," Sakura told Sasuke, wanting to impress him.  
  
They stood in front of a bakery. Time had passed by so quickly, he didn't even notice they had walked across town. He was a little impressed about Sakura, being able to walk so far without getting tired.  
  
He watched her through the window. Her cheeks crept of pink.  
  
As she talked to her rival, she finally finished chatting and the two girls came out.  
  
With two huge cakes.  
  
"Sasuke-Kun...thanks for waiting, here's the cake I got for you," Sakura was about to give it to Sasuke. "I hope you like it."  
  
Now looking at it did look good, he was starting to have pangs of hunger.  
  
He was about to accept it, but Ino stepped in front of Sakura.  
  
"No Sakura, Sasuke-Kun wants *my* cake. Here Sasuke-Kun," beamed Ino.  
  
All he could do is sigh because he saw what was coming next.  
  
"Ino-Pig! Leave Sasuke-Kun alone," cursed Sakura.  
  
"Forehead girl! Be quiet," cussed Ino back.  
  
They screamed at each other for an hour, which ended up in the two girls soaked in cake.  
  
And even Sasuke got hit with cake by accident.  
  
Normally he would have left a long time ago. But there was a reason he asked for a walk.  
  
He got frustrated though, and pulled Sakura away from Ino.  
  
"Let's go Sakura, I did ask you to come on a walk with me, so let us finish walking," Sasuke complained to Sakura.  
  
"Ok," Sakura replied, a little surprised and blushed. As they walked away she stuck her tongue...out at Ino.  
  
All Ino could do was watch in shock and disbelief.  
  
For Sasuke still held onto Sakura's arm.  
  
"It must be a dream..." said Ino, openly talking to herself.  
  
"NO!!! It's a nightmare!!!" She yelled. "Wake up Ino."  
  
She then realized it wasn't a dream or a nightmare, because of the stares she was getting.  
  
She quickly ran away, swearing her revenge on Sakura.  
  
............................................................................ ...........  
  
A little way away, Sasuke let go of Sakura's arm, now that they were alone.  
  
"This seems like a good place." Sasuke said, as he sat on the bench.  
  
Sakura was in a daze.  
  
{I'll never wash this arm.}  
  
"Sakura-Chan..." Started Sasuke.  
  
"Oh, sorry Sasuke-Kun, I was thinking about something," She quickly sat down beside him.  
  
{Maybe, Sasuke-Kun will tell me the reason he asked for a walk.} Sakura beamed.  
  
But she quickly went from smiling to a confused frown, as Sasuke asked his question.  
  
"Can you tell me what you know how about Hinata-Chan?"  
  
"Hinata?" Sakura asked, in a puzzled manner.  
  
She was feeling really disappointed.  
  
"Is this what this walk was for?" then she mentally slapped herself.  
  
"Well I did mention her earlier," Replied Sasuke.  
  
{So, I guess, Hinata is not that weird.}  
  
"Well...she's shy..." Sakura then was thinking of other things to say, while she was disappointed.  
  
Sasuke stared down at the ground.  
  
{I figured that much out....}  
  
"In her fight with Neji, she kept getting up to fight more." Sakura was having a hard time to say this. "She probably would have died fighting if no one had stepped in."  
  
"So I guess she's really brave inside, but she really keeps to her self since she's shy," Then Sakura said. "ut there one thing that stands out."  
  
"That is???" Sasuke asked, his curiosity rising.  
  
"Well...." Sakura began, as the wind gently blew leaves by. "While almost every girl in school admired you, she wasn't watching you she was..."  
  
Sakura paused.  
  
"She was?" Sasuke asked, wanting to know, getting impatient with Sakura.  
  
"She was always watching Naruto..." Sakura ended.  
  
Sasuke remained quiet, although something stirred inside his heart, but he couldn't figure it out.  
  
"For her to do that..." Sakura continued. "She must have seen something in Naruto."  
  
"That we are only beginning to see, it might, because in a way...she's like Naruto." Sakura ended the story with that.  
  
Sasuke remained quiet.  
  
Normally Sakura would have tried to get him to talk more but she didn't  
  
Though she longed to stay with him longer she felt it was time for her to leave him be.  
  
"It was a nice day Sasuke-Kun, even if it was just to ask a question," Sakura said to Sasuke. "Or that you really did want to walk with me, I'll never forget this day...Sasuke-Kun."  
  
"This day will live forever in my heart."  
  
Sakura got up to leave. Telling Sasuke softly goodbye, not expecting a reply.  
  
"Thank you, Sakura-Chan," Sasuke said with a whole-hearted smile.  
  
"Your welcome, Sasuke-Kun," Sakura said, smiling, her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink.  
  
Sakura ran all the way home with what energy she did not know.  
  
............................................................................ ...........  
  
Sasuke sat on the bench thinking to himself till the sky began to show signs of night.  
  
"I really ought to get back to the hospital; I used energy that I just don't have yet."  
  
But instead he walked aimlessly around, lost in his thoughts.  
  
{So much happened, in such a short time.} He hoped he could get well soon, he needed to train.  
  
He wanted to train so hard, that he would be able to face his brother with no problems.  
  
He came across a training ground; how he got there he didn't know.  
  
There stood the girl from earlier, with her dark hair and pale eyes.  
  
Facing a target she was trying so hard to train more.  
  
She was there all alone, so she was startled when she saw Sasuke watching her.  
  
{Where did he come from?? Have I really practiced so long, I didn't notice him?}  
  
"Hello..." She softly greeted him.  
  
"Hello Hinata-Chan, it was a nice day today." Sasuke said, with a smile creeping along his face.  
  
{Oh, think I exhausted myself too much today.} Sasuke thought to himself. {And to think, somehow, I end up here where she is.}  
  
Before Hinata could reply, he passed out, falling flat on his face, kissing the ground.  
  
It happened so fast she didn't have time to try and catch him.  
  
She gazed down at Sasuke watching his dark hair flow in the wind.  
  
He had a peaceful look on his face even though the fall should have hurt.  
  
When he was like that, he didn't look like the cold-eyed ninja.  
  
She had noticed so many times before.  
  
She had never figured out why other girls liked someone who was so cold- hearted.  
  
She liked Neji, but he was family and to her he wasn't at all that cold- hearted, especially since his fight with Naruto.  
  
Neji just hid emotions she believed for he held dear to his pride.  
  
She kneeled down beside Sasuke.  
  
"Ummm...are you ok, Sasuke-Kun?" Asked Hinata.  
  
He did not answer.  
  
{What should I do?}  
  
She listened to the night music of the crickets and the wind.  
  
She felt the night's chill slowly coming.  
  
What should I do? She said aloud to none but herself.  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
............................................................................ ...  
  
Well, thanks for reading, hope it's an improvement.  
  
Thanks Luke and Lindsey for reading ahead for me and for your suggestions.  
  
Thegame4ever: And thank me for re-editing.  
  
Agent Smith: Why do you persist in editing the fic? For fun, freedom, helping others, love, hate, WHY!? WHY!? WHY!?  
  
Game: Because I choose to.  
  
*Matrix Revolution style*  
  
Readers: -_-;;;;  
  
Thegame4ever: Well, I HAD to put it somewhere.... 


	2. Selfish Feelings

Unanswered Questions, the Untold Heart of the Shinobi.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Selfish Feelings  
  
Special Note: Ack I know my story was really confusing, but now I have a friend that will be editing this, who is: thegame4ever (Or Game)  
  
When characters are thinking and they say something like "Oh my god, Game is editing the fan fiction!!! GAME!!!"  
  
It will be in {} marks. Like:  
  
{Oh my god, Game is editing the fan fiction!!! GAME!!!}  
  
There, now read it, and give a review please! It will only help us in what you, the reader, needs to make this great.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Naruto and there is nothing you can do about it!! What, you will sue!? *Sweat drop* Ok I don't own Naruto. *Cries*  
  
...........................................................................  
  
"It's getting awfully cold," Hinata said as she sighed deeply.  
  
All her efforts of trying to wake Sasuke up weren't working at all.  
  
{What would Naruto do?}  
  
Hinata giggled to herself as she thought of what Naruto would do.  
  
{He would've probably called Sasuke a stupid Baka and then carry him.}  
  
So after a few tries Hinata managed to carry Sasuke on her back.  
  
Hinata then carried Sasuke through the town at a slow but steady pace.  
  
"Strange, no one is around," Hinata whispered to herself hoping for some kind of help.  
  
"We're almost there Sasuke!" Hinata said even though he couldn't hear her.  
  
{How late can it possibly be?}  
  
{I wonder, where did all of Sasuke's fan girls go??? I'm sure they would have loved this!}  
  
Sasuke's weight, even though it was lighter than most boys, was slowly crushing her.  
  
She used whatever Chakra she had left in her body to carry him.  
  
She finally caught sight of the hospital.  
  
A man at the door noticed it was Sasuke, the patient that had been there before.  
  
The man then quickly took Sasuke away from Hinata who was nearly crushed by this exhausting task.  
  
"He collapsed in the forest," said Hinata calmly "I hope he's ok," Hinata said timidly.  
  
It had just dawned on her she had a boy on her back for quite awhile.  
  
"Thank You Hinata-Chan," the man said quickly just as he rushed off with Sasuke.  
  
She watched the trails of the silver hair of the man carrying Sasuke disappear in a flash.  
  
She then fell to her knees trying to catch her breath.  
  
She then tried to get up when she heard arguing from a distance.  
  
..........................................................................  
  
"Trying to run away again Neji, eh?" The man with thick eyebrows said with much glee.  
  
"I'm not trying to run away, I am simply just going home," Neji said glaring at his sensei.  
  
"Neji, hang in there, you will get to go home soon," Gai said trying to calm Neji.  
  
"Or I could let you go if you would..." Gai said waiting for Neji's response.  
  
"If I would WHAT???" Neji asked very much wanting to leave the hospital.  
  
"If you would run 500 laps around the whole city." Gai said with a wink.  
  
Neji started sweating then continued to glare at his sensei.  
  
He was about to answer him but he saw a familiar sight outside the hospital doors.  
  
He then proceeded to walk outside, ignoring his sensei, who followed him close behind and continued saying that Neji needed to rest.  
  
And the doctors knew what they were doing.  
  
"Hinata," Neji started "What are doing on the ground?" Neji asked in a suspicious tone.  
  
"O-oh, u-u-u-uh, m-m-me?" Hinata replied, stammering with too much embarrassment. {Oh dear, of all the people in the world to run into}  
  
"Yes you," Neji said in a very annoyed tone.  
  
Hinata then slowly pulled herself up though it was very painful and she felt drained of all her energy.  
  
{I don't want Neji-San to see me weak again}  
  
Hinata then tried to explain to Neji.  
  
"Well see Neji, I was training," Hinata looked down at the ground as she finished talking "And that Sasuke guy fainted so I, uh, carried him here," Hinata said rather quickly.  
  
Before Neji asked her to repeat the last part since she said it so fast, Gai cut in.  
  
"Oh, so you're the one who brought Sasuke back and gave him to Kakashi?"  
  
"Yes," She answered a slight blush went across her face.  
  
"Well I should get home now," She said very nervously.  
  
"Get better soon Neji-San." She then tried to run home but fell because lack of energy.  
  
Gai then ran and caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Sorry I'm a bother," Hinata said as she fell asleep.  
  
"Since you're leaving Neji, can you take her home?" Gai asked hopefully.  
  
"You have her so why don't you take her?" Neji asked while taking a big sigh.  
  
"I'm going to bed," Neji said as he went inside the hospital.  
  
Neji was making sure to rant as much as he could, as how the main family got extra-special treatment.  
  
But inside Neji was really concerned. But he could tell she was ok.  
  
So why ruin his image.  
  
{Why was Sasuke even near where she was?} Neji thought to himself.  
  
Gai just shrugged his shoulders and took Hinata home.  
  
............................................................................ .....  
  
The next morning Sakura woke up to another glorious day.  
  
She was about to enjoy another few minutes of sleep.  
  
When, just all of a sudden, she heard an annoying knock at her door.  
  
"Sakura...Sakura!" Ino called almost practically waking the whole neighborhood.  
  
"I'm not getting up!" Sakura yelled back although she was already on the way to her front door.  
  
"Forehead-girl, open the door!" Ino continued to yell.  
  
{Hehe that should get her}  
  
Sakura yanked the door open almost hitting Ino in the face.  
  
"Ino!!!"  
  
"Sakura..." Ino replied calmly.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked, upset that she had to wake up for this.  
  
"Calm down Sakura, it's about Sasuke-Kun." Ino said quite impatiently.  
  
"Sasuke-Kun...?" Sakura began "What happened to him?" Sakura asked, now worried.  
  
"He fainted last night and a girl took him to the hospital," Ino replied, quite calmly.  
  
"A girl!?" Sakura started. "Which girl???"  
  
"I don't know, but that doesn't matter." Ino replied "What did you do to wear him out so bad?" Ino asked yet again.  
  
"Uh...nothing?" Sakura replied back. "What do you mean about ME wearing him out!?" Sakura asked upset.  
  
With that Ino turned to go. "Nothing, just thought let you know about Sasuke-Kun."  
  
"Well I'm off to the hospital," Ino said waving goodbye.  
  
"Wait for me!" The pink-haired girl yelled.  
  
Ino was about to say something about Sakura's teddy bear night gown and messed up hair.  
  
But Ino decided not to.  
  
{Perfect revenge}  
  
"Ok Sakura." Ino said giggling, as she ran away.  
  
"What's so funny?" Asked Sakura-Chan, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Ino wait!" Sakura yelled chasing after the blond girl.  
  
Sakura heard some snickering as villagers passed her by.  
  
She quickly noticed her clothes and hair and ran back home, in utmost embarrassment.  
  
"It seems that I'll get there first," Ino said with utmost satisfaction. .........................................................................  
  
Sasuke did not go into a comma again, but the doctors made him stay in bed, since he had just fainted the other day.  
  
"Huh, how did I get here?" Sasuke asked Kakashi who was enjoying his book.  
  
"Oh...that," Kakashi replied "Some girl carried you here on her back." Kakashi replied in a bored tone.  
  
"Some...girl!?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow. He hoped secretly it wasn't Ino or someone else.  
  
"Which girl?" Sasuke asked, sitting up quickly, waiting for the answer.  
  
Kakashi chuckled at the sight.  
  
Sasuke glared at Kakashi.  
  
Kakashi paused for awhile before saying, "Hinata-Kun."  
  
"Hinata," Sasuke said, trying to hide the happiness that it was her and not another girl.  
  
Kakashi stared at Sasuke, trying to figure out what his student was thinking.  
  
Before Sasuke could ask Kakashi what he was staring at, he heard voices from inside the hallway.  
  
"Goal!!!" Ino and Sakura shouted between breaths. Somehow Sakura had caught up with Ino.  
  
"Ino, I bet I can beat you to Sasuke's room!" Sakura said with a crazed smile.  
  
"Whatever, Sakura!" Ino said tossing her hair to one side.  
  
Sasuke heaved a huge sigh.  
  
{What if they ask what girl brought me here; I don't feel like talking about it}  
  
"Hey sensei! Tell them I'm asleep," Sasuke said with a worried look in his eyes.  
  
"Hmmm...why should I?" Kakashi said, enjoying himself as the girls voices got closer.  
  
"Please," Begged Sasuke-Kun, as his eyes kept watching the door.  
  
As this, being the first time Kakashi had ever heard Sasuke begged, he couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Sasuke glared at Kakashi, once again.  
  
"Ok, ok, but you owe me one," Kakashi replied, still giggling.  
  
Sasuke quickly closed his eyes as the girls entered the room.  
  
"Hello, Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura started "How is Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah, is he ok?" Ino asked, while placing flowers she brought on his table.  
  
"Yeah, he's alright," Kakashi said as he chuckled.  
  
Sasuke just kept hoping his cover wasn't blown.  
  
Kakashi, well you know he enjoyed every minute of it. .................................................................  
  
Naruto lay awake, re-thinking everything that had just been happening lately.  
  
His intense blue eyes looked over to his new sensei.  
  
"Eh, Pervert-Sennin...I was thinking," Naruto said while watching the clouds pass by.  
  
"What is it?" Jiraiya asked.  
  
"Well last time I got stronger and still Sakura didn't notice me," Naruto said with a sad look in his eyes.  
  
"But Sakura told me during the chuunin exams that girl Hinata was always watching me."  
  
"And Hinata, a sweet girl never mean to me unlike Sakura," He said as he began to sit, a grin went across his face.  
  
"So when I get back I'll just let Sakura have Sasuke."  
  
"And I will ask Hinata to go out with me," Naruto then started talking unlike before "Yeah that would be great."  
  
"I used to think she was just weird, but now I'm begging to have feelings for her."  
  
Naruto blushed and looked down at the ground.  
  
"Well that's nice and all...but you're supposed to be training," Jiraiya said, annoyed.  
  
"So you should get back to it," Jiraiya told Naruto "I'm not going to go soft on you," Jiraiya said as he walked away.  
  
"Hey! HEY!" Naruto screamed at Jiraiya "Where are you going?" Naruto said upset, while pointing his finger madly at Jiraiya.  
  
Jiraiya just sighed.  
  
"I told you I have to get some information."  
  
Naruto just glared at him as he left.  
  
{Hinata-Chan I will see you soon}  
  
............................................................................ ...  
  
"Hi," Hinata said softly to her team-mate Kiba.  
  
"Hey Hinata," Replied Kiba "What are you doing at a place like this?" His finger pointed to the hospital walls that surrounded them...  
  
"I, uh, I'm visiting cousin Neji," Stammered Hinata back "I think he gets to leave today," She said, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Oh," That was all Kiba could say because anytime he heard Neji's name he became upset.  
  
Hinata quickly dragged him out of his bad thoughts though.  
  
"So why are you here?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Oh, me?" He asked, as he slightly blushed though it quickly faded "Oh, Akamaru here is sick, so I brought him here." Kiba said, as he petted Akamaru on the head and the dog whined in agreement.  
  
"Get better Akamaru," Hinata sweetly said.  
  
She was about to turn to go find Neji, when they heard a loud commotion.  
  
"Sasuke-Kun, where are you?" A pink-haired girl shouted.  
  
"Dang you Sakura-pig! Stop scaring him away," Ino said, quite annoyed.  
  
"Ino-pig! It was your fault!" Sakura screamed at Ino.  
  
Suddenly out of no where, someone was pulling Hinata's arm.  
  
It all happened so fast, as she was dragged away into another room.  
  
Kiba just barely noticed what had happened, but was fast enough to stop the person grabbing her.  
  
He then proceeded to run after the person.  
  
"Hinata!" Kiba shouted.  
  
Neji had also seen this from far away.  
  
Curious, he also followed, close behind Kiba.  
  
The guy let go of Hinata's arm.  
  
"It's safe here," The dark-haired boy mumbled, keeping a close watch on the door.  
  
Hinata just stared at her arm, rubbing it because of the pain.  
  
Hinata looked up noticing his voice.  
  
"Sasuke!?" Hinata asked, shockingly, as she stared into his dark eyes.  
  
"Sorry about that Hinata." Sasuke replied "Didn't mean to scare you or hurt you." Sasuke said, smiling rather sweetly.  
  
Hinata started walking backwards towards the door for she was uncomfortable, very uncomfortable.  
  
"Hey, it's ok, I just wanted to talk to you, I'm sorry I had to pull you but I was being chased."  
  
Sasuke said the last part a little annoyed.  
  
"So, let's talk," Sasuke said with a little grin.  
  
Hinata didn't say a word as she just looked once again into his cold, dark eyes.  
  
"Hinata!!!" Kiba shouted from the hall.  
  
While calmly, Neji just points Kiba to the door.  
  
"I'll save you Hinata," Kiba said as he ran towards the door.  
  
.....................................................................  
  
Licca: Yeah I know it should be less confusing now. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Ramon: Yes it will be Sasuke/Hinata why lol because I'm evil.  
  
Ame no Megami: Yep sure is lol. ;)  
  
Cookie6: Thanks. Well I wrote more, hehe. :)  
  
And thanks again to: thegame4ever (Game) for taking time to torture himself by editing this.  
  
thegame4ever: Ahhh...this freaking chapter is done. I had to edit nearly everything, and boy is my neck sore, add my hands and legs to that list. Please review this and tell us what you think. It will help us make this better, and make more and more chapters and torture me even more...arghhh...well, till next chapter! Same website, same fan fiction! I really think this should be Naru/Hina, but will my demand be answered??? Who knows??? Maybe it will...just maybe... 


	3. Misunderstandings

Unanswered Questions, the Untold Heart of the Shinobi.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Misunderstandings  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.*Sigh*  
  
Thanks Game for your help, pushing me to finish faster.  
  
Wow I got so many reviews.....*Falls out of chair*  
  
I'm glad ya'll like the story, sorry for the long wait.  
  
And thanks again Game, without your mad editing skills this would be bad.  
  
Now to the chapter enjoy.  
  
Thegame4ever: Not yet to the chapter...thank you everybody for liking this story and giving in reviews. It really helped us a lot. And thank you Hinata-Chan (the writer of this story, what do you mean she isn't like Hinata? She thanks me for nearly everything, and everywhere. "Our dear Game fixed that." And all those other thanks...Thank you for making me feel so superior!)  
  
Yes I'm evil, while you're not; you're the EXACT opposite of evil kenshinsgirl4life. ^^  
  
Well, on to the chapter, and thank you readers for liking this story.  
  
Please R&R as usual! ^^ ...................................  
  
Hinata stared down at the ground, still very uncomfortable.  
  
{Why would he want to talk to me?}  
  
Sasuke noticed her uneasiness, so he knew he needed to say whatever before she got to a new level uneasiness.  
  
He had planned what he was going to say to Hinata earlier.  
  
But now screams of Ino and Sakura from outside were clouding his thoughts.  
  
He walked closer to her and gently grabbed one of her hand to get her attention.  
  
"Hinata-Chan, I heard that you helped me, thank you," Sasuke thanked Hinata while smiling.  
  
Hinata looked up at Sasuke in shock; he did after all, grab her hand.  
  
All she could do was blush and stare, dumbfounded at Sasuke.  
  
He looked deeply into her eyes, as he kept wondering why he felt this way. After all, he never had taken interest in a girl before.  
  
"Hinata?" Sasuke said her name, in hope she would answer.  
  
"Your welcome," Hinata finally managed to say, as she was getting panicky.  
  
She also began to hear Kiba shouting for her.  
  
Hinata reached behind her to open the door.  
  
"Wait! I need to ask you something," Sasuke gently coaxed Hinata into letting go of the door.  
  
There was a long, silent pause, before Sasuke spoke.  
  
He finally got the words out of his mouth.  
  
"Hinata-Chan, will you...train with me?" Sasuke asked Hinata.  
  
Though that's not what he had meant to say, but it was still odd for Sasuke to ask anyone to train with him.  
  
{Man, I thought I could ask her.} Sasuke prepared to be turned down.  
  
Hinata just wanted to leave.  
  
"Yes," Hinata replied, surprised at what she had just answered.  
  
.........................................  
  
Just as Sasuke was about to let go of her hand, Kiba's yelling could be heard, full-force now.  
  
Kiba then broke down the door, with Neji beside him.  
  
Sasuke, afraid Hinata wouldn't move in time, grabbed her swiftly.  
  
But as Sasuke did he tripped and fell on poor shy Hinata.  
  
As the saw-dust began to clear, all Kiba could see was a guy on top of Hinata.  
  
"What the..." Kiba's blood began to boil! "GET OFF HINATA!!!" Kiba's blood has evaporated...  
  
Before Sasuke could begin to explain or get to his feet, Kiba grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up.  
  
But Sasuke was surprised by it all, when Kiba landed one good punch on Sasuke's left eye.  
  
He was about to beat Sasuke to oblivion but Sasuke's fled from Kiba's grip.  
  
Now all the dust had cleared, it became clear that it was Sasuke.  
  
"What the hell were you doing to Hinata?" Kiba demanded, as he glared at Sasuke.  
  
Neji was confused by it all, but it was clear Hinata didn't want to be there.  
  
Sasuke walked towards Hinata, ignoring Kiba. He extended his arm, to help Hinata up.  
  
But Kiba's dog jumped down and bit Sasuke's hand.  
  
Sasuke pulled away from Akamaru, to offer his hand again, but Neji stepped in front of him.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Neji helped Hinata up, while glaring at Sasuke.  
  
"Well, answer me!" Kiba demanded.  
  
"This is all a misunderstanding," Sasuke simply stated, while he glared back at Kiba and Neji.  
  
Hinata stared down at the ground nervously.  
  
{Is this all my fault? I hope they won't fight...}  
  
"Whatever, I don't believe you," Kiba replied. "I don't care if you are the number 1 rookie this year, I will defeat you!"  
  
"Hmph, whatever," Sasuke said, as he crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
He then started to walk towards the door, but Kiba blocked his path.  
  
"Fight me!" Kiba demanded.  
  
"Fine, it will only take a few minutes," Sasuke said, as he and Kiba prepared to fight.  
  
But Neji stepped between them.  
  
"Kiba, he isn't worth fighting, but if you must fight, it would be wise to go outside," Neji began to explain. "You do realize if you were to fight here, that more damage would occur, and cost our village lots of money," Neji finished explaining.  
  
Then Neji turned to Hinata  
  
"You realize you will damage the main house honor, being seen like this," Neji coolly stated, though it was obvious it wasn't her choice.  
  
Hinata nodded.  
  
"Sorry, Neji-Kun," Hinata apologized.  
  
This made Sasuke upset  
  
"What gives you the right to say such things after what you did?!" Sasuke asked angrily.  
  
Neji just remained quiet, and left an angry Sasuke behind him.  
  
"Come on, lets go Hinata-Chan" Kiba said, coaxing her to follow which she did.  
  
As she went out the door she glanced back at Sasuke. And whispered,  
  
"Sorry."  
  
But he didn't get a chance to hear her because just as she said it he was ambushed by Ino and Sakura.  
  
........................................................ "Hey Sasuke we have been looking all over for you," said a real happy Ino.  
  
But since Sakura had been around Sasuke for sometime, she could tell something was wrong.  
  
"Sasuke-Kun, are you ok?" Sakura asked, with a worried look.  
  
"I'm fine," Sasuke said, quite annoyed with that question.  
  
"Of course Sasuke's fine, I'm here!" Stated Ino, as she put her arms around his neck.  
  
Sasuke pushed Ino off him.  
  
"I'm going to go rest now." Sasuke coolly said.  
  
Ino and Sakura were about to follow him. But he simply said with his back turned.  
  
"Alone!"  
  
.......................................................  
  
A few days have passed. Each day Hinata and Sasuke secretly trained.  
  
Sasuke, training in secret, because of fan girls and well the hospital didn't want him straining himself.  
  
Hinata trained in secret, so her team mates wouldn't worry. But they still did because she seemed more tired lately.  
  
"Hinata sure has been acting strange, and she looks really tired lately," Kiba said, as he watched Hinata walk away.  
  
"I agree," Shino stated simply.  
  
Little by little they gained some trust, enough to become friends.  
  
Though Hinata still a shy girl, didn't talk much.  
  
But when she got courage she would ask stories about him and his teammates.  
  
It became clear she still highly regarded Naruto.  
  
But Sasuke did not give up; he is after all an Uchiha.  
  
"So, think that's enough training for the day?" Sasuke asked, wanting to end the training.  
  
"Yea," Answered a tired Hinata. Though she was tired a lot, she had been getting a little stronger.  
  
"Want to grab a bite to eat?" Asked a hopeful Sasuke, right now he could care less about fan girls.  
  
"Umm, sure," Hinata replied, after a few minutes.  
  
"But we must not take such a long time," Hinata said softly.  
  
"Ok, may I ask why?" Sasuke asked, hoping for more time to spend with Hinata.  
  
"I promised Kiba I'd play with him and Akamaru, and help Shino go bug collecting." Hinata explained, while smiling.  
  
"Oh," That was all Sasuke could blurt out, while secretly wanting to payback Kiba for punching his eye.  
  
"Well, Hinata-Chan, where do you want to eat?" Sasuke asked, as he smiled sheepishly.  
  
{What's the name of Naruto's favorite place to eat that I noticed so many times?} Hinata pondered.  
  
"Uh, can we eat at Ichiraku's?" Hinata asked, hopefully.  
  
"Sure!" Sasuke answered; puzzled by Hinata .He was sure she would ask to eat somewhere else.  
  
"How's your food?" Sasuke asked, picking at his ramen.  
  
Hinata was lost in her own world as she realized she was sitting in Naruto's favorite seat.  
  
How did she know that it was Naruto's favorite seat? Well, we all know she secretly spies on Naruto...  
  
"Hinata?" Sasuke asked, wondering what she was thinking.  
  
{This is Naruto's favorite ramen flavor to eat.} She thought, as she blushed and looked down at the bowl.  
  
"My apologies, Sasuke-Kun, it was very good, thank you," Hinata said, wondering how long she had thought to herself, and she didn't want to be rude.  
  
"May I ask you something Hinata-Chan?" Sasuke asked, as his dark eyes stared deeply into hers.  
  
"Yes," Hinata answered nervously.  
  
"Well, we've been with each other for some time, so what do you think of me?" Sasuke asked, very serious about the subject.  
  
"You are nicer than I thought, and you train very hard." Hinata replied, quite shyly.  
  
This is not what Sasuke wanted to hear. Then Naruto popped in his head.  
  
{That idiot!} Thinking of Naruto made Sasuke upset. So he had to know the answer.  
  
"Hinata-Chan, what do you think of Naruto?" Sasuke asked bluntly.  
  
"Ummm..." Hinata said, as she almost choked on her food, as he asked that question.  
  
Hinata couldn't answer Sasuke.  
  
"Oh dear! I'm late. Sorry Sasuke-Kun, I must meet up with Kiba and Shino!" Hinata explained, then she walked away, rather quickly.  
  
Sasuke sighed deeply, for he feared the worse since she wouldn't answer.  
  
....................................................................  
  
"Hey Sakura, was that Sasuke with Hinata?" Ino asked, though she knew the truth.  
  
"Yeah, so what's you point?" Sakura answered, annoyed.  
  
"Mmmm...it makes sense. I saw something weird yesterday," Stated Ino.  
  
"I must go tell someone this new-found news," Said Ino, with a strange look on her face as she ran away.  
  
Sakura just stood there puzzled.  
  
................................................................  
  
"So we get to go home tomorrow, right Jiraiya?" Naruto asked, with his intense blue eyes.  
  
"Yes," Jiraiya replied simply.  
  
Naruto looked down at his necklace; the soon to be 5th Hokage gave him.  
  
"I can't wait to get home to show everyone how strong I have got! Especially that baka Sasuke!" Naruto said, with an evil grin.  
  
"Also, I can see Hinata-Chan when we get back!" Naruto said happily, to no one in particular.  
  
"Ok, that's nice, but I need my beauty sleep!" Jiraiya replied while yawning.  
  
...................................................................  
  
Oh my gosh it's done!! Thanks everyone fro your support.  
  
And double thanks to Game!!!!  
  
(Game note: Should be Triple thanks...:P)  
  
Now to answer reviews....  
  
Shiru-chan: Thanks for reading, and I leave the chapter or no chapter thing in Game's hands. But if 19 years old is young, then haha, thanks.  
  
Wormkaizer: Sorry for wrong use of Kuns and such, my friend also told me my mistake, so sorry, but our dear Game has fixed that though.  
  
Wormkaizer: Also, thanks for the compliments it means a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Ame no Megami: Yes, you were right about the Kuns thing, foolish me.  
  
Ame no Megami: Game has fixed my mistakes, yeahhh! And I'm glad you enjoy this fic, I was so sure some mad fans would kill me for this pair lol.  
  
*Thinks to self, Game probably will kill me later, but back to reviews*  
  
Cookie6: Thank you...you asked for more, here it is, so another Sasuke/Hinata fan. Huh, wow, there's more than I think...  
  
Silver Sky: Sorry, if it was confusing at first, but then Game has re- edited. It is rare, yeah...What can I say I'm Evil (Game Note: You're SOOO NOT EVIL! You're Hinata! ^^). Thanks for your review.  
  
Junko: Here's chapter 3 enjoy. :) No you can't hurt me, lol.  
  
Ramon: Thanks a lot! Yeah, Games a nice guy. Naruto/Hinata hmm you think so? :/  
  
animeforte: Thanks!! Here's the next chapter. Thanks for your advice I'll keep it in mind.  
  
Thegame4ever: I hope you enjoy this chapter, but I don't know if you will get your wish.  
  
Naruto-Sama: Thank you! Glad you liked it.  
  
Well mmm...thanks everyone for everything.  
  
Game thanks again for taking your time, sorry I took so long.  
  
Wow that was long. Anyway till next time, Goodbye and Many Thanks.  
  
Thegame4ever note: I need to speak in too...well this chapter is all well and done, and if it takes such a long time for the next chapter to come, don't kill me, kill kenshinsgirl4life. Yes...yes...but I need my fix of this too...oh well, thank you ALL for reading and reviewing. Oh yeah, speaking of reviewing, there's a small drop-down menu on the left-bottom corner of the screen that has a "Submit Review" button, so PLEASE click that. If there's ANYTHING wrong with the story or there's something you disapprove of, please tell us. Let us help you!  
  
Yrr...I rant too much......ok, thank you once again! And R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3 will come soon enough, don't worry folks...I will push kenshinsgirl4ever to do so...don't worry. And it should be a Naru/Hina fic. Or Sasu/Hina and Naru/Hina fic. Then both of the guys get sick of girls and it becomes a Naru/Sasu fic. NEVER IN YOUR LIFE!!! There's FAR too many of those everywhere, 80% of the stories on this site are Naru/Sasu, which makes me sick..we see FAR too less good Naru/Sakur and FAR too less Sasu/Hina, which is a good change for once...but it must be NARU/HINA!!! Oh well, I'll just murder kenshinsgirl4life if it isn't...not...  
  
Ranting once again..  
  
Oh yeah! It's my B-Day on May 15th. Get a gift please! A big and great one, like a Gamecube with Twin Snakes???  
  
Ok, goodbye everyone, and R&R....I rant too much.... 


	4. Rumors

Unanswered Questions, the Untold Heart of the Shinobi.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Rumors  
  
Disclaimer:*Sigh* This is too troublesome...I don't own Naruto *sob*  
  
Thanks again everyone for your support! And thanks Game Sensei you are so sweet to help me.  
  
{I have a feeling by the end of this fic Game will have killed me.}  
  
thegame4ever: Yes, I am rather sweet...^^...well, I will kill the author at some point in time...maybe in 5 secs...or ten years...enjoy the chappie...  
  
Oh yeah, one final thing before you continue reading.  
  
Dun dun duuuuun!  
  
.......................................................................  
  
Hinata looked out of her bedroom window, into the cloud sky.  
  
It was a beautiful starry night, when all the stars shined their brightest.  
  
"Naruto-Kun, I wonder what stars you're under tonight..." Hinata whispered to herself.  
  
She had become friends with Sasuke, but that was all he was to her.  
  
Her heart ached to see Naruto once again.  
  
The cold night chills leaked into her room. She pulled the covers closer to her body.  
  
"I wonder if Naruto-Kun will notice if I'm any stronger..." Hinata whispered once again, as her face flushed red.  
  
"What will he think if he knows I trained with Sasuke-Kun?" She asked to herself, as she began to worry.  
  
"Then again he never really noticed me before." She replied to her own question, as she sighed deeply.  
  
"Sasuke-Kun sure acted strange today, and especially when he started asking those weird questions..." She stated to no one, but herself.  
  
"Why did he ask such things?" Hinata wondered to herself once again... "Could he possibly like me?" Hinata asked, as she pondered but she quickly dismissed the thought.  
  
Then the sun shone on her pale, bright eyes. For she had stayed up all night, thinking.  
  
She wanted to go back to sleep but she knew her father would frown upon her sleeping in, since he likes her to get up early.  
  
"I wonder, when will Naruto-Kun return?" She asked no one other than herself.  
  
She then promptly got up, and changed into her normal clothes and walked out the door.  
  
.......................................................................  
  
Naruto ran through the gates, he had hyper-active energy, even though it was so early in the day.  
  
"Hey! Slow down!" Jiraiya shouted at Naruto, half annoyed and half amused.  
  
Naruto slowed down to a fast-paced walk, his intense blue eyes taking in all the old and familiar sightings.  
  
They had just passed by the chuunin, Shikamaru.  
  
As they walked off they could hear a "How troublesome."  
  
{I can't believe he's a chuunin now, but at least Sasuke is still a genin.} Naruto thought to himself, as a foxy grin went across his face.  
  
Naruto was so caught up in his thoughts, plus trying to rush to the hospital, that he failed to notice Hinata walking pass him, going the opposite direction.  
  
And Hinata did not notice Naruto either; the one she longed to see, because her head hung low, as she stared at the ground as she walked.  
  
Naruto rested his arms behind his head as he continued to walk.  
  
"I can't wait to see Hinata-Chan..." Naruto whispered to himself.  
  
{I can't wait to show Sasuke how much stronger I've become. Haha, would he be surprised!} Naruto thought, with a smug smile on his face.  
  
{But I hope he's ok. Hmmm, don't know why I'm worrying about him. Besides Tsunade is a great doctor.} As Naruto thought this, he began to walk faster.  
  
Jiraiya just shrugged his shoulders, as he and the others quickened their pace to Naruto's.  
  
.......................................................................  
  
Hinata was enjoying her early walk, but as she got around where there were a lot of people, she couldn't help but notice the hushed whispers, as she walked by.  
  
She tried to ignore them, but the more she tried to, the whispers got to where she could understand them.  
  
"Hey, it's that girl!" whispered one random woman. "I cannot believe a Hyuuga could do such a thing..." whispered the friend of the random woman as she looked at Hinata, with disgust.  
  
"Don't say that, it's that boys fault," whispered back the random woman. "It's too hard to believe that boy did such a thing..." whispered the friend of the random woman, once again, clearly favoring Sasuke.  
  
"What's going on?" Hinata asked herself. "Why are they talking about me?" Hinata whispered to herself, as she quickened her pace.  
  
She shifted her eyes down to the ground as she tried to get away from the people, talking about her, but in the process she didn't see Naruto.  
  
The whispers just got worse the further she got.  
  
One lady in particular pulled Hinata aside, and embraced her.  
  
"This is such a terrible thing that has happened," The woman told Hinata. "And to you, one so young," The lady said, as she cried.  
  
Hinata just stared blankly at the woman for a moment, till what she said, seeped into Hinata.  
  
"...Please excuse me!" Hinata told the lady, pulling away from her.  
  
"Don't be ashamed, it's not your fault," Said the lady, wiping her dramatic tears.  
  
Hinata just was trying to walk away, keeping back her tears. She couldn't understand why people would say such things about her.  
  
"Hey girl, come here," Said some boy, a little older than Hinata.  
  
Hinata just tried to pretend she didn't notice him, but the boy followed her.  
  
"Hey, don't you look nice Hinata-Chan," Said the boy, touching her shoulder.  
  
Hinata turned around with a shocked expression on her face. She had no clue who he was, but he knew her name.  
  
"So did you have fun?" The boy mocked her. As he said this, a sense of anger and sadness overcame Hinata.  
  
"Nothing happened," She said firmly, pulling herself away from his grip.  
  
"Hey, don't be that way, I just want to talk," The boy said, reaching out to her again.  
  
"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hinata shouted, and it was weird to hear such a timid girl shout.  
  
Hinata pushed the boy to the ground to get away, and he just lay there, shocked.  
  
This was all too much for shy Hinata, the tears she had held in, were now falling down.  
  
She just kept hearing more and more people talking about her.  
  
{Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this?} She wondered to herself, as she broke into a run.  
  
As she ran, she covered her ears with her hands. So she couldn't hear no more.  
  
Her tears were all over her eyes, it began to cloud her vision. But she didn't care, she just kept running.  
  
She would have run forever, if she could, but suddenly she stopped because she ran into someone.  
  
"Hinata-Chan?" Kurenai said, as she looked down at teary eyed Hinata.  
  
{Oh please don't let it be true.} Kurenai thought to herself.  
  
Hinata blinked away some of the tears, so to see who she had ran into.  
  
"Kurenai-Sensei..." Hinata trailed off, but as soon as she started to speak, she went back to crying again.  
  
She hugged her sensei, it made her feel safer but she didn't want to be a bother, so she let go.  
  
"Sorry," Hinata managed to say, in her normal very timid voice.  
  
Seeing Hinata as she was, made Kurenai think the worse had happened.  
  
"Hinata-Chan, what happened?" Kurenai asked, as kind as she could.  
  
But Hinata was lost in her thoughts so she didn't hear the question.  
  
{Well if the rumor is about Sasuke and I then maybe he can clear it up.}Hinata thought, as she wiped her tears from her eyes.  
  
"Sasuke," Hinata said to herself, but loud enough for her Sensei to hear.  
  
Hinata then turned and ran the other way, towards the hospital.  
  
But that was all Kurenai had to hear. She was convinced Sasuke did something and Hinata was just too embarrassed to say.  
  
{I'm going to kill that Sasuke brat!} Kurenai thought to herself, as she also headed for the hospital.  
  
.......................................................................  
  
Sasuke had fallen into a deep sleep since the day before.  
  
Either if it was all the training he was doing, when he should be resting, or the hate that he once had surfaced again.  
  
Whatever it was it had made the seal react. And there he was again in pain.  
  
It wasn't as bad as before, but he still really needed to be treated.  
  
Sakura sat beside the unconscious Sasuke, ever since the pink-haired girl heard of the news, she had been there.  
  
Sakura started to become sleepy and her head would bob forward as she began to close her eyes.  
  
But then she quickly opened them.  
  
"You know, it's ok to sleep, Sakura-Chan," Kakashi told her, as he noticed how hard she was trying to stay awake.  
  
"But...I need to stay up," Sakura replied, trying to sound determined.  
  
"Sleep now, if anything new happens I'll tell you," Kakashi reassured her.  
  
"Thank you, Kakashi-Sensei," Sakura thanked Kakashi, as she prepared to go to sleep.  
  
But just as she was about to close her eyes, a certain pale eyed genin girl came rushing through the door.  
  
"What the...?" Sakura stared, shocked at the new guest.  
  
As soon as she had arrived, Hinata kneeled to the ground, catching her breath, with tears still rolling down her face.  
  
"Hinata-Chan, why are you here?" Sakura asked, as her shocked expression turned into a concerned one.  
  
Hinata could not speak yet; she was still trying to fight the tears back.  
  
So Sakura got on her knees as well, so she was eye to eye Hinata.  
  
"Are you ok?" Sakura asked, as she looked into Hinata's teary eyes.  
  
Hinata nodded as she gathered all the strength she could, to speak.  
  
"Please forgive me for being like this," Hinata said, as she wiped the tears away.  
  
"There's a horrible rumor about Sasuke-Kun and I," Hinata explained, as she diverted her eyes away from Sakura.  
  
Sakura first looked at her in disbelief, for who would say such things about Hinata or Sasuke, for that would matter.  
  
But as soon as the disbelief came, the pink-haired girl had figured it out.  
  
{Ino! Why?} Sakura thought to herself, hoping she was wrong.  
  
"So I thought if I came here, maybe he could help me clear it up," Hinata said, forcing a little smile.  
  
"Oh, sorry Hinata-Chan, Sasuke-Kun fell back unconscious last night," Sakura said, with a sad look on her face.  
  
Hinata looked up slowly, at Sasuke.  
  
{I hope I didn't hurt him.} Hinata thought, as she began to worry about Sasuke. No matter how strong he was, the gentle fist technique could still be devastating.  
  
Hinata shook the thought out of her head. She had been extra careful and extremely gentle.  
  
But before Hinata could even start to worry about Sasuke again, a certain blond-haired boy entered the room.  
  
.......................................................................  
  
"It's ok, now I'm here," Naruto announced. Sakura's look of sadness then faded into happiness.  
  
Hinata stared into his deep blue eyes, as she did her face crept of pink.  
  
Seeing him there made, Hinata's heart skipped a beat. But she was ashamed, since she had been crying so she stayed on the floor.  
  
"Sakura-Chan, it's ok now, I brought a doctor, and she's really good!" Naruto said, pointing to Tsunade.  
  
Naruto was about to notice Hinata, when out of the blue Sakura ran and hugged him.  
  
Naruto just stood there shocked. Sakura was hugging him but it didn't feel good to him, as he thought it might have before.  
  
"Thank you Naruto-Kun," Sakura said as she hugged Naruto tighter.  
  
It felt so cheap when she hugged him. And he knew why because she wasn't hugging, because she was happy to see him.  
  
No, she was hugging him because she was glad Sasuke-Kun was going to be ok, but before he would have accepted it gladly.  
  
He pushed Sakura slowly away. "Uh, Sakura-Chan, maybe you should go sit next to Sasuke," Naruto said, with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
Sakura looked up at Naruto with disbelief. The old Naruto would have gladly accepted her hug.  
  
But now he was just pushing her away. But what could she do, she just rushed to Sasuke's side.  
  
During the hug Tsunade had already finished healing Sasuke.  
  
"He should be fine now," Tsunade assured Sakura.  
  
With that Tsunade and the others besides Kakashi and Naruto left.  
  
"Thank you!" Sakura thanked Naruto, smiling as tears of joy rushed down her face.  
  
Hinata finally got the courage to stand up.  
  
Sasuke's eyes began to refocus as he awoke, to seeing Sakura by his side as usual.  
  
But Sasuke started to feel happy inside, because he saw Hinata.  
  
"Hi, Naruto-Kun," Hinata managed to greet Naruto, as her face turned bright red and she began to push her index fingers together, in that cute way she always did when she saw him.  
  
"Hi there, Hinata-Chan!" Naruto greeted back, as his annoyed face turned into a blush.  
  
Sasuke almost began to smile when he saw how Hinata looked so cute, but then he noticed she was looking at Naruto.  
  
Hinata's heart began to race pounding heavily on her chest as Naruto walked towards her.  
  
He then did something unexpected. He pulled Hinata close to him in an embrace.  
  
She did not move away, so this made Naruto even happier. "I missed you, Hinata-Chan," he whispered into her ear.  
  
She was so embarrassed, but at the same time so happy. She blushed like a red tomato when he said those words.  
  
All Sasuke did was watch as everything began to unfold, as he watched Naruto hug Hinata he clinched his fist tight.  
  
Sakura noticed Sasuke was now awake so she put her hand on his arm for she was so happy.  
  
But Sasuke pushed her away for he was mad at Naruto, for being strong and for hugging Hinata.  
  
But as Sasuke stood up a very angry Kurenai came into the room.  
  
Kakashi noticed this so he stood in her way.  
  
"Move Kakashi, I'm going to kill that Sasuke brat!" Kurenai yelled.  
  
"No, I won't move," Kakashi said, as he stood firm.  
  
"And what gives you the right to hurt my student?" Kakashi asked, in a cold voice.  
  
"What gives Sasuke the right to do what he did to Hinata-Chan?" Kurenai replied, equally cold.  
  
"Kurenai Sensei..." Hinata began to say it was just a rumor, as she stopped the embrace with Naruto.  
  
"It's alright Hinata-Chan, you don't have to defend him," Kurenai replied.  
  
Sasuke got into a defensive position. {What the hell happened after I passed out?} Sasuke wondered to himself.  
  
"Oh, I see, you mean the rumors going around about Hinata-Chan," Kakashi stated with a bored expression on his face.  
  
"Huh? Rumors?" Kurenai asked, surprised. She hadn't stop to think that it could just be a rumor.  
  
Naruto just looked at everyone dumbfounded, as he was trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Yes, Hinata-Chan told us someone is spreading nasty rumors about her and Sasuke-Kun," Kakashi said as he backed away.  
  
"What rumors?" Naruto demanded to know. {Why would there be rumors about Hinata-Chan and Sasuke?} Naruto thought to himself.  
  
"Oh, I see, someone other than Kiba or Neji must have seen what had happened with Hinata and I," Sasuke stated.  
  
This made Naruto's anger rise a bit.  
  
"Seen WHAT?" Naruto demanded once again, with his anger and curiosity rising at a high rate.  
  
Hinata looked shamefully down at the floor. She didn't want Naruto to know even, if it was an accident.  
  
Sasuke noticed Hinata's uneasiness.  
  
"What ever happened between Hinata-Chan and me is none of your business!" Sasuke told Naruto off firmly, with a smug look.  
  
This set Naruto off.  
  
"SASUKE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.  
  
"Just try, dead last! I may not be completely better but it's more than enough for you," Sasuke shouted back as he glared.  
  
"Sorry to have bothered you Kakashi, I will leave now,"Kurenai apologized as she went away from the heated fight.  
  
But Hinata did not leave. She stood there nervous and scared as Naruto and Sasuke began to verbally insult each other.  
  
She was at lost of what to do, because Naruto-Kun was someone she admired but Sasuke-Kun was her friend.  
  
"Let's fight, Naruto!" Sasuke demanded.  
  
"Fine by me," Naruto snapped back.  
  
Hinata looked over at Kakashi, hoping he was going to stop them, but he just stood there as if everything was alright.  
  
Naruto and Sasuke left the room, heading for the roof on top of the building.  
  
{I have to do something.} Hinata thought as she chased after them, with Sakura following close behind.  
  
{Why does it have to be this way?} Hinata thought as she began to worry as she was getting closer to the boys.  
  
.......................................................................  
  
Yeah, it's done. Sorry that I had to end it there, but I wanted it be long but not too long.  
  
Once again sorry for the long wait, the computer and I had our differences. :P  
  
Thank you so much Game-Sensei for editing this, and so everyone knows Game- Sensei did push me harder to put this out faster.  
  
Anyway to the reviews.....  
  
animeforte: Thank you, and I hope you liked Naruto returning.  
  
Cookie6: Thanks yea, and Game does a good job. *Hands Game money as well for his birthday.*  
  
WerdnaChi: Wow, thanks so much. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.  
  
anim3-for3v3r: Thanks. And to answer your question hehe we will see..:P  
  
Lindsey: And it's ok. :P Glad it wasn't confusing this time. Lol.  
  
Y U M I * Beauty: Haha yea HinataXSasuke ;) Don't worry.  
  
Wormkaizer: Aww, so does Mister Editor (thegame4ever: That's me! ;P). MMM was the chapter love triangle enough?Lol.  
  
Anyway thanks everyone for your support. And thanks once again Game-Sensei for making this fanfic better.  
  
I got a job now but only for a few days a week so this Fanfic will be updated at a normal rate.  
  
Thegame4ever: Glad that chappie is done, really liked that Naruto embraced Hinata...I wonder when it will get into serious terms *aherm*. Well, thank you for reading this chapter, and PLEASE R&R. Thank you, and g'night! (Or whatever time you're in). ^^ 


	5. Confrontation

Unanswered Questions, the Untold Heart of the Shinobi.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Confrontation  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form...Although how much I wish I could.  
  
Thanks again for the support everyone it makes me feel good knowing some people like this fic. :)  
  
Thanks Game for editing cause if you didn't it would be scary lol.  
  
Also thanks Animeforte for taking time to help with the fight scene otherwise it Be, err...really short. :)  
  
Thank me once again for staying up to 2:31 AM editing on a school night. sigh The things I do for the fans...  
  
Note by Game: Neji and Hinata are cousins, not brothers and sisters. Remember that for later in the story.  
  
.........................................................................  
  
Hinata made her way up the stairs, her fear for the boy's safety at a fever pitch.  
  
But when she got there all she could do was watch, paralyzed.  
  
She placed her finger to her lip as when she did when she was worried.  
  
Naruto charged full force at Sasuke, with an evil glint in his eyes. He raised his hand in order to prepare for a powerful blow.  
  
He rushed at Sasuke as fast as he could, and attempted to punch Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke easily dodged Naruto's blow, the attempt failed, as he started to feel more confident.  
  
Before Naruto ran past Sasuke, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand. Sasuke smiled as he spun around, so that Naruto faced Sasuke's back.  
  
Sasuke placed a perfect hit with his elbow on Naruto's chest, making him fly backwards.  
  
"Hmph, you can never defeat me with that strength," Sasuke mocked Naruto, glaring down at him, who was starting to stand again.  
  
"Shut up!" Shouted Naruto. Naruto stood up as he started to rush at Sasuke once again.  
  
"You should give up, because you will always be dead last," Sasuke told Naruto, with a smug look on his face.  
  
"I said....SHUT UP!!!" Screamed Naruto, as he tried to punch Sasuke again.  
  
Sasuke dodged to a position where he was behind Naruto, who suddenly stopped.  
  
Naruto tried to jab Sasuke behind him, with his elbow, but Sasuke dodged that attack, once again.  
  
Sasuke did a crouching round-kick so that Naruto's legs were pushed away, making him fall to the ground.  
  
Naruto stopped his face from hitting the ground by quickly putting out his hands, which Sasuke didn't expect.  
  
Before Sasuke could react, Naruto had placed a perfect, flat kick on Sasuke's face as he still lay down on the ground.  
  
Sasuke flew up in the air as his nose started to bleed. Naruto pushed himself up from the ground quickly.  
  
He rushed forward as he created shadow clones using seals with his hands. Sasuke was still in the air, holding his nose.  
  
One of the seven clones jumped up in the air and attempted a kick with the back of his foot. Sasuke blocked it with his arm.  
  
Another clone jumped up in the air and spun very fast, making his punch that he was currently charging VERY powerful.  
  
The clone tried to land the punch on Sasuke, who blocked it with his other arm. Sasuke did a grimace of pain as he groaned.  
  
The punch had caused pain to him, even though he blocked.  
  
Suddenly, two of the clones threw eight kunais with explosive tags on Sasuke, who dodged the first two, so that they missed his head.  
  
He released his current defense to create a new defense so that he could block the explosive kunais.  
  
"AARGGHHH!!!" Screamed Sasuke, as he felt the pain of the explosions that even reached the two clones that earlier had tried to hit Sasuke, making them shatter into clouds of dust.  
  
Sasuke flew down to the ground, with a high impact, leaving a big mark on the ground.  
  
Dust shattered, so that Naruto couldn't see Sasuke.  
  
Suddenly, balls of fire flew out of the big cloud of dust that protected Sasuke from being seen. The balls of fire hit those two clones that had thrown the explosion kunais on him. They shattered into clouds of dust.  
  
The other clones dodged the fire balls. (There were three clones left and the real Naruto) All the Naruto's threw explosion signs into the cloud of dust.  
  
Sasuke rushed at the cloud of dust, as he attempted to punch one of the Naruto's, but instead, he got a kick in the face by another Naruto.  
  
Sasuke flew away at the ground, once again. The cloud of dust re-appeared.  
  
"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT, SHIT!!!" Screamed Sasuke to himself, as he punched the ground. The Naruto's threw the explosion kunais into the cloud of dust again.  
  
Sasuke jumped out of the cloud of dust as he had done last time. He randomly rushed at one of the Naruto's.  
  
"You're repeating yourself, Sasuke!" Another Naruto screamed as he attempted a kick at Sasuke, to stop him from punching another Naruto.  
  
But, Naruto flew through Sasuke, who obviously wasn't Sasuke. It was a normal clone.  
  
"You were completely taken in, Naruto!!!" Yelled Sasuke, as he appeared above the Naruto who had tried to kick the clone Sasuke.  
  
The Naruto shattered into clouds of dust. The other remaining three Naruto's rushed at Sasuke, who started to form seals with his hands, as he smiled.  
  
"KATON! FIRE RAIN NO JUTSU!" Screamed Sasuke, as he hit the ground with the palm of his hand, as you did when you used summon jutsus.  
  
The clouds above Naruto turned a little shade of red.  
  
"Wha...WHAT IS THAT!?" Yelled Naruto as he feared the worst. Sasuke smiled once again. Small things, what seemed to be rain drops, started to appear in the sky that was above Naruto, they were blood-red.  
  
As the small things what seemed to be red rain drops came closer, Naruto could see that they were burning. They were fireballs; still, he didn't fear it, because he could easily dodge them all.  
  
"Hah! I can control the fire balls with my chakra!" Confessed Sasuke when the fireballs were no more than ten meters from Naruto, he wasn't holding back his powers; he unleashed it all at Naruto.  
  
"Shi...SHIT!!!" Screamed Naruto as his clones and himself got totally burned by the tons of fireballs. The sky above Naruto and Sasuke turned normal. The dust shattered, so you could see the real Naruto, he groaned out of pain.  
  
Sakura, who had made it shortly up the stairs watched in horror at the two boys.  
  
She had never seen them like this, so serious with an intent to kill each other.  
  
"Please...Please...Please stop it!!" Pleaded Sakura, crying.  
  
"Naruto...Sasuke-Kun, please stop!" Sakura continued to plead, yelling.  
  
But her pleading fell on deaf ears.  
  
"(MASS) KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!" Shouted Naruto, making TONS of Naruto's surround Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke looked around, and then he smiled. Naruto performed a grimace of anger, as all of them rushed at Sasuke.  
  
"There's no way, no way you'll ever defeat me, Naruto," Mocked Sasuke as he continued smiling.  
  
"THEN, LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN WITHSTAND A THOUSAND PUNCHES!!!" All the Naruto's screamed at once.  
  
"I warned you....SHARINGAN!!!" Screamed Sasuke, as he released the special jutsu that all Uchiha's had.  
  
The Naruto's stopped, all of them shattered into dusts, leaving the real Naruto alone. He stood in front of Sasuke, not so very far away.  
  
Naruto stared down at the ground, a dark glare beaming through his eyes.  
  
He then looked up at Sasuke, his dark glare now apparent to Sasuke.  
  
For some reason Sasuke felt a tinge of fear now welling in his heart.  
  
Which made Sasuke more upset...it made him mad that he could get scared of Naruto.  
  
"No way? There's yet to see if there really is no way for me to defeat you, Sasuke-Chan," Said Naruto stressing the Chan in his voice.  
  
After Naruto had called him 'Sasuke-Chan' Sasuke no longer keep his calm.  
  
"NARUTO!" Yelled Sasuke, as anger busted out of his eyes.  
  
"SASUKE!" Yelled Naruto, glaring at Sasuke.  
  
"Let's continue now, but now, let's not care about the environment. Unleash it all, it is only our battle that is important," Said Sasuke, setting the rules.  
  
"Fine by me," Replied Naruto, stepping back.  
  
Naruto rushed at Sasuke with full force, who was using his defense stance.  
  
..............................................  
  
Sakura was now crying full force now.  
  
Hinata still stood there frozen as she watched the boys.  
  
{I can't let them hurt each other...They are both people so close to me...if one of them was eliminated...I can't face anyone anymore...} Thought Hinata, as she held her tears in.  
  
"You know, Sasuke, I wasn't playing around when I left," Said Naruto while focusing chakra into his hand. He had been holding back last time.  
  
Naruto hand was now glowing with charka, and an orb appeared in his hand.  
  
Sasuke started to gather his chakra; still, he feared the worst.  
  
Naruto and Sasuke now glared with intensity as they got ready to attack.  
  
{I wish I wasn't so weak... so I would be able to stop them...but...is strength really needed to stop them?} Thought Hinata, feeling very sad as she watched the boys break into a run.  
  
"RASENGAN!!" Shouted Naruto as he ran towards Sasuke with the bright orb shining, and spinning madly in his hand.  
  
And Sasuke was running to ready to counter with his chidori as the sounds of chi, chi, chi, could be heard.  
  
Sakura was terrified as she noticed Sasuke's chidori attack, as she had seen it before, at the Chuunin exam. She knew it was horrible, and so did Naruto.  
  
{He's not really going to use that, is he?} Thought Sakura to herself.  
  
"STOP! STOP!" Yelled Sakura once again, hoping they would listen this time.  
  
{He is going to attack me...knowing that my chidori is powerful? What is he up to?} Thought Sasuke, as he continued rushing at Naruto.  
  
{If they really are my precious people, I should protect them at all costs. There has to be a way.} Thought Hinata, with now a determined look on her face.  
  
{They don't listen to Sakura screams but If I...} Thought Hinata, now unfrozen from where she stood.  
  
Naruto and Sasuke were now only a couple of feet from each other, as time seemed to go in slow motion.  
  
"Stop!" Demanded Kakashi, appearing out of nowhere.  
  
Naruto noticed what he was about to do but he could not stop, and neither could Sasuke.  
  
In these short moments Hinata had run at a very fast speed, inserting herself between Naruto and Sasuke.  
  
"Hinata?!" Said Sasuke, is his voice filled with horror as he looked into her beautiful pale eyes.  
  
{No I can't stop!} Thought Sasuke, trying to stop his attack.  
  
"Hinata-Chan!" Shouted Naruto, in a pained voice as he also tried to stop his attack.  
  
In this moment time seemed to speed up and Kakashi managed to grab Sasuke's and Naruto's hands.  
  
But he wasn't fast enough, as blood flew from Hinata as he pushed the boy's hands into objects on the roof.  
  
{Oh no!! I was too late!} Thought Kakashi, shock filling his eyes.  
  
Naruto watched her blood falling from her, as her body was starting to fall to the ground.  
  
Sasuke watched with intensity at her. He never meant for her to get hurt, he only wanted to be with her.  
  
Tears rolled, shamefully, down Naruto's cheeks.  
  
Even Sasuke had tears in his eyes, though no one could notice since they were watching the girl.  
  
But as she hit the ground she turned into a log and a loud thump could be heard.  
  
"Huh?! Kawamiri No jutsu?" Said Naruto, puzzled.  
  
Sasuke wiped his tears.  
  
"Who?" Asked Sasuke, to no one in particular.  
  
And behind them they herd a soft landing of someone's sandals, as they turned around to see who it was.  
  
There stood Neji with Hinata in his arms.  
  
"It seems I made it in time," Said Neji, with a cold voice as he looked down upon Hinata.  
  
"She's ok," Neji simply stated, noticing their pained looks.  
  
"I'm fine also it seems I was fast enough," Said Neji, even though he knew they didn't care about him.  
  
{Thank goodness.} Thought Kakashi.  
  
..................................................  
  
"Neji-Kun?" Asked Hinata, shocked as her eyes blinked open.  
  
"You are pitiful," Said Nej, staring down at her.  
  
"Sorry Neji-Kun," Apologized Hinata, really depressed.  
  
"Let me finish, that didn't come out right." Said Neji with a lighter tone to his voice.  
  
"You might think it was brave of you, but I don't." Stated Neji.  
  
"You are pitiful to try to throw your life away for them," Said Neji, disgusted.  
  
Sasuke glared at Neji with much intensity.  
  
"Neji-Kun, I may be pitiful, but they are my special people, if I did not try, I'd be worse than pitiful," Said Hinata, softly as a blush went across her face.  
  
"Hey...hey what do you mean about 'them'?" Asked Naruto as he glared at Neji.  
  
"Sasuke started it!" Said Naruto, pointing his finger at Sasuke although it wasn't entirely true.  
  
"Sasuke disappointed me, but then again he is an avenger," Said Neji calmly.  
  
"But you, Naruto-Kun, disappointed me the most, I thought at least you would know better," Scoffed Neji.  
  
The sun shone down brightly on the blond's hair, as he tried to break into a run.  
  
But Kakashi grabbed him without effort by the collar.  
  
"Hey brat, think you have fought enough today?" Said Kakashi sarcastically, glaring down at Naruto.  
  
"Let's go now, little sister, it seems they have things to work out here," Said Neji nonchalantly.  
  
Hinata stared into Neji's pale eyes, with shock and disbelief.  
  
For so long she had wanted respect, as maybe a brother and a sister would have.  
  
But after the Chuunin exams, she just started calling him cousin Neji instead of brother.  
  
Hinata just nodded her head at Neji, because she could not speak.  
  
"Wait!" The blond shouted, breaking away from Kakashi.  
  
"I think I can walk now, I don't need to trouble you anymore," Said Hinata softly to Neji.  
  
Neji didn't say a word as he just set Hinata down.  
  
Naruto stood in front of Hinata, his eyes filled with remorse for what almost happened.  
  
"Hinata-Chan...." Said Naruto, as he grabbed both her hands and put them into his, to get her attention.  
  
Naruto eyes were the deepest blue she had ever seen, and they looked most beautiful as they watered up.  
  
Naruto shamefully looked down at the ground.  
  
Sasuke watched the two with an envious look.  
  
"Naruto-Kun..." Said Hinata softly, as her face blushed a shade of bright red.  
  
"I'm sorry," Mumbled Naruto.  
  
"Hinata-Chan, lets get going now," Demanded Neji, impatient.  
  
"Yes Neji-Kun," Said Hinata, worried.  
  
"Naruto-Kun, don't be sorry, it never happened," Whispered Hinata to Naruto, as she broke away from him.  
  
"Hinata-Chan has her own will if she wants to stay, there's nothing you can do," Said Sasuke, antagonized.  
  
"Sasuke-Kun, it's ok, I'm kinda sleepy now," Said Hinata with a sweet smile.  
  
"How about tomorrow we train again?" Suggested Hinata, as she stared down at the ground, with a slight blush across her face.  
  
As she said this Sasuke's face features went from glare to a peaceful look.  
  
"That sounds good," Sasuke replied with a smile.  
  
Naruto just looked back and forth at the two with confusion.  
  
"Hey, did I miss something?" Asked Naruto, annoyed.  
  
"Not a thing," Replied Sasuke.  
  
"What's that Sasuke ?" Naruto started to get annoyed. "Want to fight again?" Asked Naruto, ready for another duel.  
  
Sasuke just ignored him.  
  
"When will you ever learn...some team you are," Kakashi stated coldly.  
  
Neji and Hinata turned to leave.  
  
"Oh yes, one more thing ..." Began Neji, with his back towards Sasuke.  
  
"As of today, you Uchiha Sasuke are not allowed to see or speak to Hyuuga Hinata," Said Neji coldly.  
  
"And who decided that?" Asked Sasuke, angrily.  
  
"By order of the Hyuuga Main house they do not want their good name tainted by yours." Replied Neji, with a small smirk across his face.  
  
Hinata looked up at Neji in shock.  
  
{I see...it's because of those dumb rumors.} Thought Sasuke to himself, secretly wanting to hurt the one responsible for the whole mess.  
  
"Are you sure, Neji-Kun?" Asked Hinata, sadly.  
  
She had just made a new friend, someone she could talk to, after all this, she didn't want to lose him.  
  
Neji just replied by rolling around his eyes, annoyed.  
  
"But...what...about...my...training?" Asked Hinata, stuttering.  
  
"You will just have to train with me. Besides, you would train better with another Hyuuga," Said Neji with an expressionless look.  
  
Hinata moved her finger to her lip nervously.  
  
The last time they had fought she had ended up on the floor coughing up blood.  
  
"Sasuke-Kun, please forgive me, it seems I won't be able to train with you tomorrow," Said Hinata, very apologetic.  
  
Tears then raced down her cheeks but no one saw that, but Neji.  
  
Then Hinata raced down the stairs without another word.  
  
Neji just shrugged his shoulders and made his decent down the stairs as well.   
  
Kakashi noticed now the still crying Sakura.  
  
"It's ok now, Sakura-Chan, it's over," Kakashi assured her.  
  
"Thank you, Kakashi-Sensei," Said Sakura, with a smile, while wiping away her tears.  
  
"Sakura-Chan, can you give me a moment alone with them?" Asked Kakashi.  
  
"Sure," Said Sakura simply, and went down the stairs.  
  
................................................  
  
Kakashi loomed over the two boys, so it was clear he was angry.  
  
How he managed to look so calm while any other would be pulling their hair out was anybody's guess.  
  
"You stupid, idiotic brats!" Kakashi insulted them. "Both of you should be ashamed of yourselves," Said Kakashi, his one visible eye glaring at them.  
  
Naruto looked shamefully down at the ground.  
  
Sasuke just met Kakashi's glare, pretending not to care.  
  
"Not only were you going to kill each other...you could have killed Hinata- Chan!" Continued Kakashi, his blood boiling.  
  
With these words Sasuke diverted his eyes. Try as he may, he could not remain emotionless when thinking of her.  
  
"Let's see...what else...there's a possibility you could have torn down the hospital," Said Kakashi, briefly.  
  
"And then not only be responsible for each others deaths, but quite possibly even more deaths," Finished Kakashi.  
  
Kakashi then remained silent as he looked into the beautiful fluffy white clouds in the sky.  
  
{Why does it have to be like this?} Wondered Kakashi.  
  
A gentle wind brushed by them as they stood there for minutes, in silence.  
  
Naruto looked up at Kakashi with a worried face.  
  
"Kakashi-Sensei...can I go now?" Asked Naruto, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah...just remember what I said," Said Kakashi, in a firm but lighter voice.  
  
{If Hinata-Chan really forgave me...and with Sasuke out of the way...maybe she and I can....} Thought Naruto to himself, as he walked down the stairs.  
  
After a few minutes, Sasuke also started his decent but Kakashi's voice stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Sasuke, I don't know how you feel about Hinata-Chan, but if her family wishes you to stay away..." Began Kakashi.  
  
"Then I should just stay away," Finished Sasuke coldly.  
  
"Right," Replied Kakashi.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't think it will go that way," Said Sasuke determined.  
  
Sasuke then continued his decent.  
  
{After of all the time it has taken to just know a little about you. Believe this; I won't give up, Hinata-Chan.} Sasuke thought to himself.  
  
Kakashi watched Sasuke leave, with a bored yet serious look on his face.  
  
"Sasuke..." Whispered Kakashi to himself.  
  
...............................................................  
  
It's done! Please don't hate me! Sorry took so long!  
  
Please forgive me. I will try do it faster next time even if have to lose sleep.  
  
Mmmm...I think I made it longer, I can't tell though. But I tried my hardest to make this a good chapter.  
  
Thanks Game-Sama for editing once again! And thanks again Animeforte for helping me with my fight scene. :)  
  
And well, now to answer the reviews so I can get on to writing the next chapter.  
  
Y U M I Beauty: Sorry I made you worry. Whispers It will be Hinata and Sasuke.  
  
Cowers when notices Game behind her  
  
Anyway thanks for the review hope you liked the fight. And I agree to much Saku/Sasu.  
  
Bass Clef: I like it too! Ack, I guess that's obvious. Thanks for the support.  
  
Wormkaizer: SmilesThank you.  
  
Cookie6: Don't worry...somehow, some way; Ino will get what she deserves! A big slap!  
  
Ramon: Go Sasuke! Burn Naruto uh cough I meant it the other way. Notices dark glares from Naruto Fans (And Game)  
  
Thank you. And Go Game!  
  
Lindsey: Thank you. :P Now another chapter to torture my dear friend with hahahaha!  
  
Xoni Newcomer: Ah, well I am weird. What else can I say, I'm only human. There's bound to be mistakes. :P  
  
Lady Light: Thank you! Hugs  
  
anim3-for3v3r: Sorry for long wait. Hope this chapter is interesting. Thank you.  
  
Mr Leet Shoes: HAHA thank you Mr. Leet...:P I hope you like it.  
  
Junko: YEAH! It's the next chapter! I'm glad you love it. Sniff Yea I think Hinata's the best also.  
  
Well thanks again from everyone's support and for Game-Sama sparing my life for now.  
  
Thegame4ever: Ahh...Chapter 5 is over...the fight is over...I can't wait to edit Chapter 6. And goodbye, readers. Chapter 6 should come soon raises fist at kenshingirl. 


	6. Forbidden

Unanswered Questions, the Untold Heart of the Shinobi.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Forbidden  
  
Disclaimer: Sigh I can't say it...it's....too sad.....  
  
Neji: Ahem...  
  
Disclaimer: {yet again}: I don't own Naruto! I swear so please don't hurt me Neji.  
  
Neji: Whatever....  
  
................................................................  
  
"Sasuke-Kun!" called Hinata, as she ran towards the raven-haired boy.  
  
"Hinata-Chan?" asked Sasuke, not believing his eyes.  
  
There she was, right in front of him once again.  
  
As if nothing had happened the other day.  
  
"You know, I am not allowed to see you or speak to you..." stated Sasuke.  
  
"I...know," replied Hinata, quite sadly.  
  
They both stood there quiet, for a few moments before Hinata spoke again.  
  
"Close your eyes, and don't speak if you're worried," Said Hinata, giggling.  
  
"Hmph!" replied Sasuke, as a blush crept across his face.  
  
He then looked over at a smiling Hinata. She looked so cute and gentle.  
  
"Why did you come here, Hinata-Chan?" asked Sasuke, with a serious look.  
  
Hinata face turned bright red but she regained herself as she looked at the ground.  
  
"It's just...not fair," Said Hinata stuttering.  
  
"Not fair?" asked Sasuke, curiosity picking him up.  
  
"Yes...it's not fair that I am forbidden from seeing you, Sasuke-Kun," replied Hinata.  
  
She lifted her head so that she now was looking into his eyes.  
  
Tears fell viciously down her cheek.  
  
"Sasuke-Kun, the truth is, I..." Hinata began but could not finish because of her embarrassment.  
  
But that's all Sasuke needed to hear.  
  
"I know, I like you, too Hinata-Chan," confessed Sasuke.  
  
His heart was beating at a rapid speed.  
  
His heart was beating loud enough to be heard by anyone nearby.  
  
"Hinata-Chan..." said Sasuke, as he wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
When he looked at her it seemed as nothing else in the world existed.  
  
{She smells good like the sweet scent of spring,} thought Sasuke to himself. "Sasuke-Kun..." said Hinata now, with a smile on her face.  
  
It was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.  
  
And with the sun reflecting on her lips, it made it even more wonderful as they shone from the light.  
  
Sasuke's heart began to race even faster.  
  
He needed her. And she liked him.  
  
How could it get any more perfect? He wanted to taste her sweet lips.  
  
He leaned closer towards Hinata.  
  
She did not move, she just stood there blushing.  
  
He could almost taste her.  
  
But just as he was about to plant his lips on hers...  
  
A blond blur of hair was between them.  
  
Naruto pushed Sasuke down to the ground with a sudden kick to his stomach.  
  
But Sasuke quickly got up but not fast enough.  
  
Naruto embraced Hinata tightly.  
  
He then proceeded to kiss Hinata.  
  
And to Sasuke's dismay she kissed Naruto back.  
  
"Naruto-Kun..." said Hinata, surprised with the most joyful look on her face.  
  
Sasuke's blood was boiling.  
  
He needed her. How dare Naruto try to take her away!  
  
Sasuke was angry, so furious he could not think straight.  
  
"How, dare, you!" hissed Sasuke.  
  
He then quickly grabbed a kunai from his holster.  
  
And as quick as when he grabbed his kunai, he skillfully stabbed Naruto in the back.  
  
Naruto fell lifeless into Hinata's arms.  
  
It had been too quick for Naruto to even make a clone of himself.  
  
Horror and anger filled Hinata's eyes. "Sasuke-Kun...I hate you..." Said Hinata, in the coldest way imaginable.   
  
............................................  
  
Sasuke quickly blinked his eyes open. He had been sleeping.  
  
{Oh, it was just a nightmare,} thought Sasuke to himself.  
  
But to reassure himself he took in his surroundings.  
  
He was with Sakura on the bridge where they were to meet Kakashi.  
  
Naruto hadn't arrived yet because he was never as early as Sasuke and Sakura.  
  
"Are you ok, Sasuke-Kun?" asked Sakura, rather worried.  
  
"You were sleeping for a long time," added Sakura.  
  
"I'm fine. I was just resting my eyes," said Sasuke simply. But the truth was he hadn't been able to sleep in days.  
  
It had been four days since he last saw Hinata.   
  
Not that he didn't try, but it was impossible in a house of Hyuga's. They always saw you coming.  
  
And when not at her house she was escorted by Neji or with her teammates.  
  
So he hardly was able to sleep and whenever he did he had the same nightmare.  
  
{There has to be a way,} thought Sasuke to himself, with a glimpse of hope.  
  
"Good morning, Sakura-Chan!" said a very cheerful, hyperactive Naruto.  
  
"Good morning," replied Sakura.  
  
"And why are you so happy?" asked Sasuke under his breath.  
  
"Eh, Sasuke, did you say something?" asked a perturbed Naruto.  
  
"Nothing...Baka," Replied an equally perturbed Sasuke.  
  
{Not this again!} thought Sakura to herself.  
  
"Naruto-Kun, what's that in your hands?" asked Sakura sweetly, as she was desperately trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh, this?" replied Naruto, as he looked down at a neatly wrapped cloth around a small box.  
  
"Yes," replied Sakura, now more curious.  
  
A foxy grin went across Naruto's face as he looked back up at Sakura.  
  
"Well...I don't know if I should tell you..." Said Naruto mischievously, as he knew Sakura's curiosity would peak.  
  
"NARUTO..." Began Sakura tempted to smack his head. "Please, Naruto-Kun," asked Sakura, this time as sweet as ever.  
  
"Mmmm...Ok, Ok, I will tell you," Said Naruto, with excitement in his eyes.  
  
"It's my lunch..." stated Naruto.  
  
"Oh..." replied Sakura, deeply disappointed.  
  
"Wait, I'm not finished yet, this just isn't any lunch...this lunch is special," said Naruto, smiling even more now.  
  
Sasuke watched the two speechless, pretending not to care about their conversation.  
  
"Special?" asked Sakura, with a confused look.  
  
"Yes, it's very special, Hinata-Chan made it especially for me," Said Naruto proudly, as a blush crept across face.  
  
"Really...wow!" Said Sakura, surprised by Naruto.  
  
Sasuke cracked his knuckles as he glared intensively at Naruto.  
  
"Sasuke-Kun, are you ok?" asked Sakura, noticing Sasuke's sudden change in mood.  
  
Sasuke just gazed up at the sky as a response.  
  
The sun was at its brightest, without a cloud in sight.  
  
The rays from the sun beamed gently unto Sasuke's face.  
  
Sasuke clenched his fists tightly together.  
  
Flash Back  
  
The raven haired boy looked curiously into the pale girl's eyes.  
  
Hinata looked up also at Sasuke, but quickly diverted her eyes.  
  
He could still taste the sweet rice she had made.  
  
"Hinata-Chan..." began Sasuke.  
  
"Yes?" asked Hinata, a little over a whisper.  
  
Sasuke stared down at his half finished lunch in a neatly prepared box.  
  
"Why do you always make me lunch?" asked Sasuke, with a blank expression on his face.  
  
Hinata stared down at her neatly folded hands.  
  
"Does it bother you that I make you lunch, Sasuke-Kun?" asked Hinata.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sasuke-Kun," apologized Hinata.  
  
"Don't be sorry, I don't mind you making me lunch, I just want to know Why," stated Sasuke.  
  
A small blush crept along Hinata's face.  
  
It was still hard for her to talk to Sasuke, or anyone for that matter.  
  
"Well, since you have been helping me train, it's the least I can do to repay you," replied Hinata.  
  
"Oh, is that the only reason?" asked Sasuke.  
  
"If so, you shouldn't have to worry about it, I know your dad only gives you little money for your lunch," stated Sasuke.  
  
"Besides, I'm the one who asked you to train with me," Said Sasuke, smiling.  
  
Hinata looked up from the ground, now face to face with Sasuke.  
  
"To tell the truth Sasuke-Kun, I make you lunch because I like to see you smile," Said Hinata softly.  
  
"See me...smile?" asked Sasuke.  
  
Hinata blushed more as she realized she had to explain.  
  
"Yes...it's nice to see you smile, at school you're always frowning," began Hinata.  
  
"This is why I never really watched you like other girls, instead I watched Naruto-Kun," confessed Hinata.  
  
Her face was now bright red since she had mentioned Naruto.  
  
"Naruto..." whispered Sasuke, as he clinched his fist.  
  
"You also seemed so cold back then, but after spending time with you I see you seem to have changed," Said Hinata.  
  
"This is why I make you lunch Sasuke-Kun...it always is a pleasure to make a friend happy," said Hinata.  
  
Hinata looked back at the ground, not sure what to do.  
  
Sasuke blinked in his eyes in shock as she said this.  
  
He also had noticed a small change in himself.  
  
And instead of telling him he was weak for not hating all the time, she thought his recent change was nice.  
  
"I always wished I was brave enough to give Naruto-Kun lunch, but I'm always afraid he will reject me," said Hinata, sadly.  
  
"Why do you like him so much...what's so special about him?" asked Sasuke, with a hint of frustration in his voice.  
  
Hinata seemed to go into a trance; it was not so easy to talk about Naruto.  
  
Sasuke noticing he overstepped his bounds, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Sorry, but you know Naruto, he will eat anything. I wouldn't worry about him rejecting you," Said Sasuke, breaking her out of her trance.  
  
Hinata's eyes danced as he said this. Maybe there was a chance for her and Naruto after all.  
  
Sasuke stood up straight from his sitting position.  
  
"Let's go train," Said Sasuke, quite simply.  
  
Hinata gave him a big smile as she got up also.  
  
"Also, Hinata-Chan, thanks for lunch, it was great," said Sasuke, smiling.  
  
End Flash Back  
  
"Isn't it great?" asked Naruto, excited as he peeked at his food.  
  
"For the third time Naruto, it is," said Sakura, a little annoyed.  
  
Naruto ignored Sakura's comment and walked towards Sasuke.  
  
"Mmmm...it smells so good...I can't wait to eat it!" said Naruto, knowing he was taunting Sasuke.  
  
"It's clear who Hinata-Chan likes better, besides, she could never like a guy like you," said Naruto.  
  
As Naruto said this Sasuke shot Naruto a look that could kill...if looks could kill.  
  
{Is it my imagination, or does Sasuke seem to like Hinata?} thought Sakura to herself.  
  
"All you are Sasuke, is a cold-hearted...B...a..." began Naruto, but was interrupted by Sakura.  
  
"Shut up Naruto...that's enough," demanded Sakura.  
  
"Eh, Sakura-Chan, why do you always defend Sasuke?" said Naruto, pouting.  
  
"Hey, Naruto, wanna fight?" asked Sasuke calmly.  
  
But before Naruto could answer Sasuke already started his hand seals.  
  
"Fire No Jutsu!"{Editor I forget the real name of the attack so can you fix it?} shouted Sasuke, as he shot balls of fire towards Naruto.  
  
But it was too easy for Naruto, he managed to dodge it.  
  
All...but one that caught fire to his sleeve.  
  
"Ouch...Ouch...Ouch..." said Naruto in pain, trying to shake off the fire.  
  
But as he shook his arm the lunch box slowly slipped from his hand.  
  
And Naruto watched with most sorrow in his eyes.  
  
But before the lunch hit the ground Sasuke skillfully caught it.  
  
"Thanks for the lunch, loser!" Mocked Sasuke, smirking.  
  
"HEY!!! GIVE THAT BACK!" shouted Naruto.  
  
"No, I'm feeling kinda hungry," Said Sasuke, as he glared at Naruto.  
  
And much to Naruto's dismay, Sasuke quickly devoured the lunch in less than 30 seconds.  
  
{That helped a bit...but I still feel bad without her here,} thought Sasuke to himself.  
  
{Why does it feel so weird without her? Why can't I forget her?} thought Sasuke as he unconsciously held the lunch box close to his chest.  
  
....................................................................  
  
"Yo!" said the silver-haired Jounin.  
  
Sakura and Naruto were about to tell him he was late when they realized he was earlier than usual.  
  
"Kakashi-Sensei...is early!" said Sakura, amazed.  
  
"Yeah, it sure is strange, don't you think, Sakura-Chan?" whispered Naruto.  
  
But Naruto looked down at his hands and remembered Sasuke had stolen his lunch and he started moping.  
  
"Kakashi-Sensei, are you sick?" asked Sakura, concerned.  
  
"No, what ever gave you that idea?" asked Kakashi as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Anyway I will make this quick...I have to go away on a mission," said Kakashi, nonchalant.  
  
"Does this mean we get to go on another mission?" asked Naruto, excited.  
  
"No, I'm the only one going," replied Kakashi calmly.  
  
"I need you guys to stay here and help on missions around here," said Kakashi as his one visible eye was slanted, so you knew he was smiling.  
  
"Also, sometimes you may have to pair up with other teams since we have a shortage of ninja," stated Kakashi.  
  
"This is a very important time for our village, please do your best," pleaded Kakashi.  
  
And with that Kakashi waved goodbye and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"Naruto-Kun, wanna go on a mission with just the two of us?" asked Sakura, as she gave him a big smile.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good, we don't have to be around Sasuke," said Naruto, as he squinted his eyes.  
  
"Mmmm...Sakura-Chan...I think you're the one who's sick," teased Naruto.  
  
"Why's that?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Well, you have never wanted to be alone with me before," said Naruto seriously.  
  
"Err, that's before, now lets go before I change my mind," said Sakura as she pulled Naruto's arm.  
  
Naruto pulled his arm away and walked ahead with his arms behind his head.  
  
"Hurry up Sakura-Chan..." called Naruto.  
  
Sakura walked slowly by Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke just stared pass her.  
  
Sakura lightly tapped on Sasuke's shoulder as she walks by.  
  
Sasuke looked curiously at the pink haired girl.  
  
"Sasuke-Kun...Hinata's team-mates are both gone today," whispered Sakura.  
  
"So she may need a team-mate today, I'll try and keep Naruto busy," whispered Sakura as she winked.  
  
Sasuke nodded his head, as he gave Sakura a small smile.  
  
Sakura then proceeded to run after Naruto.  
  
True, it hurts Sakura that Sasuke doesn't like her, but seeing Sasuke hurt was worse for her.  
  
{Good Luck,} thought Sakura to herself.  
  
............................................................................ ....  
  
"Come on Hinata, you have watched Naruto enough today," said Neji quite bored.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Neji-Kun, was it really that long?" asked Hinata, as she looked down at her feet.  
  
"Hmph!" grunted Neji.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see if he liked his lunch," stuttered Hinata.  
  
"Well, did he?" asked Neji, though he knew the answer since he also been watching.  
  
Hinata looked up at her own lunch box and began fidgeting with it.  
  
"I don't think he got to try it yet," said Hinata, with mixed emotions.  
  
She was starting to notice how Sasuke acted different towards her.  
  
She had never seen someone fight so hard for a simple lunch.  
  
But still it was to supposed to be 'Naruto-Kun's' lunch.  
  
Her chance to see if he would finally recognize her again.  
  
But that was not the only thing that had been bothering her.  
  
"Neji-Kun, why did you save me, you know, a few days ago?" asked Hinata timidly.  
  
"I was just nearby, that's all, don't worry about it," said Neji, as he leaned against a tree while swirling a kunai between his finger.  
  
"Oh...ok," said Hinata, a little disappointed, she had hoped for a better answer.  
  
Neji had been saying the same thing ever since that day.  
  
Neji took the kunai, and threw it at a nearby tree.  
  
He closed his pale eyes, as he relaxed even more against the tree.  
  
Flash Back  
  
It was a lovely sunny day.  
  
The nicely cut green blades of grass were flowing with the wind.  
  
"So, what do you think of her son?" asked Neji's farther.  
  
Neji gave his father a big, innocent smile.  
  
"I think she's cute," said the little boy.  
  
They looked over at the girl, all dressed up in a pretty kimono.  
  
She was hiding behind her dad's leg, while taking a peek now and then.  
  
"That's good," replied Neji's father, as a big smile formed across his lips.  
  
"It seems our kids like each other," said Hinata's father, as he also wore a smile.  
  
"Yes, I agree," Replied Neji's dad.  
  
"H...i..." said the shy little girl to Neji.  
  
"Hi, I'm Neji!" said the little boy, excitedly.  
  
He walked over closer to the little girl.  
  
She tried to hide behind her dad but he pushed her in front of him.  
  
"No need to be shy, it's ok, tell him your name," said Hinata's father.  
  
"I'm H...i...n...a...t...a," stuttered the little girl, shyly.  
  
"Hinata...what a pretty name," replied Neji.  
  
"How old are you?" asked Neji, curious.  
  
"I'm...s...i...x," replied Hinata, little by little, being able to talk more.  
  
"I'm seven," said Neji proudly, as he pointed to himself.  
  
"Wow!" said Hinata, and began to giggle.  
  
"Neji-Kun, you look like us, are you my brother?" asked Hinata shyly, as she diverted her eyes.  
  
"That is true...I must be your brother..." said Neji, as smart as a seven year old could.  
  
"This means you're my little sister," said Neji as he giggled.  
  
"Think we should tell them the truth?" whispered Hinata's dad.  
  
"No, they will find out in their own time," replied Neji's dad.  
  
"Let them bask in their innocence," said Neji's father, as he gave a wink.  
  
To that they both started snickering.  
  
The two kids looked at the two puzzled, they couldn't figure out why they were laughing.  
  
They did not know it was because they mistaken themselves as brother and sister, when they were cousins.  
  
"Neji-Kun, lets take a walk," said Neji's dad.  
  
"Awww...do we have to leave?" said Neji, a little disappointed.  
  
"Don't worry, you will have plenty of time to spend with Hinata-Chan," replied Neji's dad.  
  
"Ok!" said Neji, excitedly.  
  
"Bye, little sister," said Neji, as he waved only like a seven year old can.  
  
"Bye, big brother," said Hinata, as her tiny hand waved back.  
  
"This is...good," said Neji's father as their walking came to a stop.  
  
They were on a nice lush green hill.  
  
Neji's dad bent down to Neji's level on one knee, so that they were eye to eye.  
  
"I need you to promise me something, can you?" asked Neji's dad, seriously.  
  
"Of course, anything for you dad!" said Neji, excitedly.  
  
"Ok, good, this is important," said Neji's dad, putting one hand on Neji's shoulder.  
  
"Promise me you will always protect Hinata-Chan," said Neji's father.  
  
"I need you to promise, no matter what happens to me or how your feelings change, that you'll protect Hinata," said Neji's father.  
  
"Ok, dad, I promise I will always protect her, no matter what happens, my man to man promise to you," replied Neji, seriously.  
  
"Man to man promise eh...that's my son, I'm so proud of you," said Neji's father, smiling.  
  
And with that he hugged Neji closely and tightly to him.  
  
And that was the last day Neji ever got to hug his father.  
  
End Flash Back  
  
........................................  
  
"Neji-Kun..." whispered Hinata.  
  
Hinata looked up as she heard footsteps.  
  
"Come on Sakura-Chan, we will be late," demanded Naruto.  
  
"Naruto-Kun..." said Hinata, blushing.  
  
"Oh, hi, Hinata-Chan," said Naruto, waving as he walked towards her.  
  
"Hinata-Chan, I'm sorry I didn't get to try your lunch," said Naruto, very sadly, and it showed in his eyes.  
  
"Here, please take mine," said Hinata, looking at the ground as she offered her lunch.  
  
"Hinata-Chan, I couldn't take your food" argued Naruto.  
  
"It's ok, I'm not that hungry, I had a big breakfast," said Hinata.  
  
Neji rolled his eyes, because he knew she was lying.  
  
"Wow, thanks Hinata-Chan!" said Naruto, excitedly.  
  
"I promise to take better care of it this time," said Naruto, smiling.  
  
"I hope you will like it," said Hinata, with a tone of anxiousness in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry, I bet it's good, since you made it," said Naruto, as he blushed.  
  
Hinata looked up into the blonds pretty blue eyes, and blushed as well.  
  
"Naruto...we got to go," called Sakura.  
  
"Sorry Hinata, I got to go, maybe tomorrow we can go eat ramen together," suggested Naruto.  
  
He then raced after Sakura as he waved bye to a very flustered Hinata.  
  
"I have stuff to do, it's clear you like Naruto, so shouldn't be a problem for you to stay away from Sasuke," said Neji as he began to walk off.  
  
"Why are you trying to protect me, Neji-Kun?" asked a confused Hinata.  
  
Neji just heaved a big sigh, with his back towards Hinata.  
  
"I made a promise to him," said Neji simply.  
  
"What promise, and who is 'he'? Do you mean my father?" asked Hinata.  
  
"I promised to always protect you, no matter what," stated Neji.  
  
"Is my father making you Neji-Kun? If so, I release you from that promise," said Hinata, bravely.  
  
"No...that promise was between men, father and son...my farther," replied Neji.  
  
Hinata looked up, the surprise clear on her face.  
  
"So, you see, even you can't release me from it," said Neji, smirking.  
  
"Brother Neji..." began Hinata, but Neji interrupted her.  
  
"That day at the Chuunin exam, I broke that promise, that day father was frowning," said Neji.  
  
"But not anymore, now when he looks down, he will smile and be proud of me again," said Neji then walked away.  
  
{Are you proud of me now father? Am I doing what's right?} thought Neji to himself as he left Hinata by herself.  
  
........................................................................  
  
Hinata made her way to her old classroom.  
  
It is where they had put a list on the wall of C and D missions for Genins to sign up for.  
  
She skimmed down the list and found a D mission that only required one person.  
  
She began to write her name down as someone appeared behind her.  
  
"Sasuke?" asked Hinata, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, it's me," replied Sasuke, as his breath touched the back of her neck.  
  
"I'm sorry Sasuke-Kun, not meaning to be rude, but I'm not allowed to see you," said Hinata nervously.  
  
"I'm just here to find a mission," said Sasuke, smiling.  
  
"Oh, ok," said Hinata, relieved.  
  
She finished signing her name, but as she finished Sasuke reached pass her arm and took the pen.  
  
And wrote his name beside hers.  
  
"Sasuke-Kun, I can really do this mission by myself," said Hinata, trying to get Sasuke to back out.  
  
"Well, Kakashi Sensei said I had bad team work, maybe I should work on it," said Sasuke, winking.  
  
"Sasuke-Kun...we're not allowed to see each other, or speak to each other, so I'm sure missions are out of the question," defended Hinata.  
  
She then turned around face to face with Sasuke.  
  
"Hmph!" said Sasuke, as he looked at the address, but not the mission itself.  
  
He gently took Hinata's hand in his.  
  
"It will be ok, I promise, now let go do this mission," said Sasuke.  
  
Hinata blushed slightly.  
  
Her heart feeling with uncertainty. She did not want to get in trouble.  
  
But she found herself following behind Sasuke.  
  
Maybe it's because she's a nice person, or maybe it's another reason.  
  
But she decided to take the risk.  
  
...................................................................  
  
Oh my gosh, it's done! Readers I'm so terribly sorry for the long wait.  
  
I realize besides this chapter, I owe you 3 other chapters by now.  
  
I made this extra long. Heh, I know, long flash backs, but needed to explain.  
  
Well I promise to try to have the next chapter up in a few days.  
  
Read my profile and it will explain what happened to me.  
  
Well now to answer the reviews, send this to Game, and write the next chapter.  
  
Thanks everyone for your on going support, it means a lot to me.  
  
Writing this gives meaning to my boring life.  
  
And thanks a million Game Sensei...please spare my life once again.  
  
Note from Game: Well, that chapter's done! I really am sorry, this chapter would have come out 3 days earlier, but with exams and losing my internet...well, at least I promise too I will be extra-speedy on the next 3 Chaps from kenshin.   
  
Y U M I Beauty: Really was Kakashi that mean? ..;; I hope he wasn't too OOC. Yeah that's my favorite part, when Neji saves her. Sorry for the long wait.  
  
P.S. I really enjoyed your chapter in your fic as well.  
  
Wormkaizer: HEHE, you and Game both wish its NarutoXHinata, Heh be happy for now..cuz somehow..it will workout for SasukeXHinata MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHA anyway glad you liked the last chapter Game and Animeforte helped a lot on the fight. :)Hope this one is ok.  
  
Junko: YATTA! This chapter is done..I hope you like it as much as last one, thanks for your comments. And believe it or not, but depressing music helps me come up with ideas (Note from Game: Listen to Linkin Park once in a while, will ya?). Heh, maybe should have forced me to hurry, ack I hate working.  
  
Mr Leet Shoes: Thanks, well here's some more! I have to say the last chapter wouldn't have been as good w/out lots of help.  
  
Cookie6: Don't worry, I have things in store for INO MUAHAHAHHAHAH.(Be warned Ino fans :( Note from Game: Be very afraid Ino fans, you won't like this...MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!) Well Sasuke didn't get see Hinata much...:( But I'm sure in the next chapter he will.  
  
red.junko: Hehe thanks for the review please keep dreaming along side Game and Wormkaizer. Muahahaah. But can't complain Naruto got to kiss Hinata even if it was just a dream lol. ;)  
  
animeforte: Yes that was a awesome fight scene...ack I hope you update soon as well. Don't be like me lol. Anyway I'm honored you would want to help me again. Also maybe you can help on me my secret project we talked about ;-). (Note from Game: WHAT SECRET PROJECT!?)  
  
Thanks Game Sensei for editing another long chapter!  
  
GO HINATAXSASUKE!!!!{Haha had put it some where.}  
  
GO NARUTOXSASUKE!!!! (Just had this urge greater than the above one by kenshin...you can easily guess who put this...)  
  
Also my good friend Sasuke009 has made a great Hinata and Sasuke pic go check it out. :)  
  
I'm so jealous of him look at his pic first, then check out the one I did you will see why.  
  
His pic of Hinata and if anyone like to draw, I'd like to see a Hinata and Sasuke pic, and if don't mind, I could add to my fan art.  
  
Of course you will have the credit, heck, I'll even like to see Naruto and Hinata pics but the above more so. (Note from Game: Yes, Naruto X Hinata definitely...)  
  
Final note from Game: Well, that was one hell of a chapter, editing skills to the max there...now to take a break...PLEASE R&R...as usual or as not. Really helps us. Yep, click that little dropdown button and click review. Even if you're not signed in. Just like that. Now hope ya enjoyed the chappie! Next one will be called..."With You" I think... ;-) 


	7. With You

Unanswered Questions: the Untold Heart of the Shinobi.  
  
Chapter 7

With You  
  
Disclaimer: Hinata-Chan is mine, I will win her heart!  
  
Kenshinsgirl4life: Naruto!!!!!!!!!  
  
Naruto: Oh hehe sorry...the author is pitiful she doesn't own me or any other characters.  
  
Kenshinsgirl4life: Sigh  
  
Naruto: Whispers HinataXNaruto ,HinataXNaruto....  
  
Kenshinsgirl4life: Dream on Naruto muahhaaahhahhaahahah. HinataXSasuke!  
  
Game: Hits kenshinsgirl4life on the head. It must be NarutoXHinata. Wink  
  
Kenshinsgirl4life: Oww..  
  
P.S. Here's the link...hopefully it will show up this time. I will just put the main link.  
  
My HiantaXSasuke fan art will state and one By Sasuke009 should say in the title.

((Apparently the link can't be put in here, go to kenshingirl's profile to see it))

..................................................................................  
  
Sasuke gently held onto Hinata's hand as they walked out of the school building.  
  
Hinata was so worried about being seen that she didn't realize her hand was still in his.  
  
Hinata watched her feet as she walked. She knew she shouldn't be near Sasuke.  
  
"Hinata-Chan, are you okay?" asked Sasuke.  
  
"I think so, its just that I've always done what my father has told me to do," replied Hinata.  
  
Gently lifting her head to look up at Sasuke.  
  
"Forgive me Hinata-Chan, I just really needed to see you," apologized Sasuke.  
  
"Especially today," said Sasuke with a serious look.  
  
Before she could ask why it must be today, they made it to their destination.  
  
"Uh Hinata-Chan...I forgot to ask...what's the mission?" whispered Sasuke.  
  
As they walked up to the house.  
  
"Babysitting!" said Hinata, smiling .  
  
"Babysitting?" asked Sasuke. disappointed.  
  
Hinata then seemed not to be as worried as before, as she giggled.  
  
"I told you, I could do this myself," said Hinata carefully.  
  
"I'm not leaving you so you can just forget talking me out of it," scoffed Sasuke.  
  
The door then suddenly opened.  
  
Hinata then turned three shades of red since she realized she was holding Sasuke's hand.  
  
She quickly let go of his grip.

"Oh, here you are, good," said the tired-looking mother.  
  
"Where are the kids?" asked Sasuke as he walked passed Hinata.  
  
"This way," commanded the mother.  
  
"I should be gone for only a hour or so," said the lady.  
  
"Okay," said Sasuke, majorly bored.  
  
"We will take good care of your kids, I promise," said Hinata softly.  
  
"Good then...goodbye," said the mother as she ran out the door.  
  
"Hi hi! I'm Chu!" exclaimed the excited five year old.  
  
"I'm Hinata, and he is Sasuke," said Hinata as she kneeled to the little boy's height.  
  
"Come, meet my brother!" said Chu, pulling on Hinata's pants leg.  
  
Hinata and Sasuke followed the boy to the next room.  
  
"This is Nagi-San!" said Chu proudly.  
  
"Hi there Nagi, I'm Hinata," said Hinata very friendly.  
  
But Nagi merely just nodded his head in response.  
  
"Nagi-San is kinda weird," whispered Chu.  
  
"How so?" whispered back Hinata.  
  
"He doesn't seem to like people, or me anymore," Chu whispered quite sadly.  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Hinata quietly.  
  
"He's so quiet now, and he doesn't like to play with me anymore," replied Chu.  
  
Sasuke silently listened to the two of them whispering, with an expressionless look on his face.  
  
"How old is he?" asked Hinata, as she glanced over at Nagi.  
  
"Nagi-San just turned eight!" replied Chu.  
  
Hinata kneeled down to the boys height with genuine concern in her eyes.  
  
"Chu, I'm sure he still likes you, it just maybe because he is older now," explained Hinata confidently.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it, okay?" said Hinata as she gently ruffled the little boy's hair.  
  
The boy look up into her eyes and gave her a big smile as blush went across his face.  
  
Sasuke just shook his head.  
  
He could care less about hearing about this boy brother, because it reminded him of his own brother.  
  
Hinata could sense that Sasuke was getting tense so she got the boy to talk about other things.  
  
The rest of the time was awfully uneventful except for the fact that four hours had passed.  
  
Chu was following his brother around the house so Hinata and Sasuke took a break and sat down.  
  
"Sasuke-Kun, can I ask you a question?" asked Hinata shyly.  
  
"Yes?" replied Sasuke with a little uncertainty in his voice.  
  
"Why...did you ask me to train with you?" asked Hinata.  
  
"Why are you trying to stay close to me, even when my clan forbade you to?" asked Hinata.  
  
Hinata eyes looked intensely into Sasuke's.  
  
Sasuke paused, he was at loss for words.  
  
Hinata quickly though, reverted her gaze down wards.  
  
"Because..." Sasuke began. But was cut short with Chu's crying voice.  
  
"Nagi-San...brother.." cried Chu as he ran to catch up with his brother.  
  
But just as he got closer he tripped and fell scraping his knee on the hard floor.  
  
"Ow ow owwww!!!" whined Chu with tears flowing down his face.  
  
Hinata's head shot up and she raced over to Chu.  
  
Hinata kneeled to Chu's size.  
  
"Chu..." said Hinata softly as she pulled Chu into an embrace.  
  
"It will be okay," said Hinata.  
  
Sasuke watched on and smiled.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"There you go! How do you feel, Sasuke?" asked Sasuke's mom kindly, as she finished bandaging up Sasuke.  
  
"It feels alot better now, thank you mommy!" said Sasuke with an Innocent smile.  
  
He looked down at his neatly wrapped foot.  
  
"It's lucky that Itachi carried you home," said Sasuke's mom with a bright smile.  
  
"Yeah!" said Sasuke with a light blush as he looked over at his brother.  
  
"But also, I do not know what I would do without you, mother," said Sasuke with a smile.  
  
"Oh?" said Sasuke's mom, giggling.  
  
"One day, you will forget about your dear mother," said Sasuke's mom.  
  
"Why would I do that ?!" asked Sasuke, confused.  
  
"Because one day you will find a nice, sweet girl you will like," said Sasuke's mom.  
  
She smiled while making her eyes slant in content.  
  
"A girl ? No way! Eww! Disgusting! They have cooties! Never will I do that!" ranted Sasuke.  
  
His mom just continued to giggle at the little boy.  
  
"It's ok mother, it's clear Sasuke will prefer boys," teased Itachi with an evil glint in his eye.  
  
"Brother!!!" shouted Sasuke.  
  
"Get over it Sasuke, it was only a joke," said Itachi as he flicked Sasukes forehead.  
  
"Itachi...don't you have something to do?" asked their mom.  
  
"Oh yes, suddenly I do..." said Itachi catching her hint.  
  
After Itachi left Sasuke's mom spoke again.  
  
"Sasuke...I'm depending on you to find a great girl one day," said Sasuke's mom.  
  
"Your brother, he keeps to himself, so I know you will make me happy," said Sasukes mom.  
  
"But I ..." began Sasuke.  
  
"Hehe silly...not now, when you're older, ok?" asked Sasuke's mom.

"Ok mom!" said Sasuke with a great smile.  
  
"When you do find the girl you think is right, please let me meet her," said Sasukes mom.  
  
"Ok mom, I promise!" said Sasuke as he embraced his mother.  
  
End Flash back  
  
................................................................  
  
How much time had passed, Sasuke wasn't sure how long he had been in a daze.  
  
But the kid's mother had returned.  
  
"Sasuke-Kun, we should go now," said Hinata gently.  
  
"Yeah," said Sasuke with a gentle smile.   
  
He then, without thinking, reached out and took Hinata's hand in his.  
  
Hinata blushed as she nervously held on to his hand, walking out the door.  
  
"Well, Sasuke-Kun, I should go home now," said Hinata as they walked down the road.  
  
She began to slowly let go of his hand, but he held it a little tighter.  
  
"You can go home, but not yet," stated Sasuke.  
  
Hinata looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"You want the answers to your questions, don't you?" asked Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke's dark bangs danced in the wind.  
  
"...Y.e..s," stutterd Hinata.  
  
"Then come with me," demanded Sasuke as he gently pulled her along.  
  
Hinata followed close behind Sasuke, with her small hand in his grasp.  
  
After they walked a short while, Sasuke stopped suddenly, and let go of Hinata's hand.  
  
He opened up tall rusty gates that had the Uchiha fan as the emblem of the gate.  
  
Hinata looked up, to see rows and rows of tombstones.  
  
{A cemetary? What are we doing here?} wondered Hinata.  
  
She gasp as she saw all the last names were 'Uchiha'.  
  
Hinata followed close to Sasuke, but then he stopped in front of a grave.  
  
The whole graveyard looked very unattended, except the grave they stood in front of.  
  
A bouqet of red roses lay neatly on the dirt by the tombstone.  
  
"Mother...this is Hyuuga Hinata...I like her," confessed Sasuke to his mother's grave.  
  
Hinata listened in shock.  
  
"Sorry Hinata-Chan, I had to keep a promise," said Sasuke with a sad smile.  
  
"Now I will answer your questions," said Sasuke  
  
"The truth is, I asked you to train with me, so I could be near you," began Sasuke.  
  
"I have always noticed you, but that day, I really wanted to know you," continued Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke then flashed a really big grin that was rare to ever see on his face.  
  
His eyes then turned dark and his grin disappeared.  
  
"Do you understand, Hinata-Chan? The reason why I still want to see you at all costs?" asked Sasuke.  
  
"No," said Hinata, shaking her head. Her eyes danced with confusion.  
  
"When I was younger, I lost my whole clan," began Sasuke.  
  
"Since then, I have lived only to kill the one responsible," said Sasuke as he clenched his fist tightly.  
  
"To kill my brother, the one who gave me such pain," said Sasuke as he looked down at his mother's grave.  
  
Hinata watched him silenty in shock and pain for him.  
  
"But Hinata-Chan, for the first time in a long time, I've been truly happy," said Sasuke smiling.  
  
"You have given me another reason to live, besides revenge," said Sasuke as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"You make me want to change for the better, it used to scare me, but now I just want to be with you, Hinata-Chan," ended Sasuke.  
  
"I understand now, Sasuke-Kun, thank you," said Hinata with a slight blush.  
  
"But I'm sorry Sasuke-Kun, I only see you as a friend," said Hinata timidly.  
  
She didn't want to hurt Sasuke's feelings, but she knew she needed to tell him.  
  
"But I am sure Sasuke-Kun, someone like you will not find it hard to get a girl," said Hinata with a smile.  
  
Sasuke's smile turned into a frown, and a look of sadness took over his face.  
  
{Have I made a fool of myself for nothing? Why did I tell her so soon...} thought Sasuke as he mentally slapped himself.  
  
{But with out her...I'm empty....I need her,} thought Sasuke to himself.  
  
"I don't want any other gir, they are annoying," said Sasuke coldly.  
  
He clasped Hinata's hands in his.  
  
"Hinata-Chan, I only want you," said Sasuke as he looked longily into her eyes.  
  
Hinata eyes filled with water, and small streaks of tears ran down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Sasuke-Kun, but I like..Naru..to-Kun," confessed Hinata as she diverted her gaze.  
  
She then broke her hands away from Sasuke's and ran out the gate.  
  
Sasuke followed silently after her.  
  
{Naruto! Naruto! Always Naruto. Why can't you like me?} thought Sasuke to himself.  
  
The tears still filled Hinata's eyes, blurring her vison a little.  
  
She kept running, but only made it a few feet from the gate for she bumped into someone.  
  
"Hinata-Chan?" asked a calm voice.  
  
"Neji-Kun," said Hinata as she quickly sucked in her tears.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Neji as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Uh well...I was on a mission," replied Hinata, poking her index fingers together nervously, as she always had done when she was nervous.  
  
"A misson, I see," said Neji as he looked passed Hinata to see Sasuke walking up to them.  
  
"Just as I thought, you have been with Sasuke today," said Neji with a sigh.  
  
"Yes, sorry Neji-Kun, I did not do as I was told," apologized Hinata.  
  
Neji and Sasuke glared silently at each other intensely.  
  
"Come on Hinata-Chan, if we leave now I'll keep this between us," said Neji.  
  
"Thank you, cousin Neji," said Hinata with a smile.  
  
And without a goodbye to Sasuke she left with Neji.  
  
But much to Neji's dismay Sasuke couldn't leave it at that.  
  
He just kept following them home.  
  
Neji ignored it at first, and Hinata was too afraid to say anything.  
  
Finally as they reached the gate of their house, Neji had had enough.  
  
"Are you lost?" asked Neji coldly, keeping his back to Sasuke.  
  
"No," replied Sasuke, equally as cold.  
  
"Then it would be best for you to leave now," commanded Neji.  
  
"I am not leaving untill I speak to someone who will let me see Hinata," replied Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke then stepped in front of Neji so that they were face to face.  
  
"Don't you think you have caused Hinata-Chan enough trouble?" asked Neji as he glared at Sasuke.  
  
"Please, Neji-Kun, lets just go inside," pleaded Hinata.  
  
"Hinata...please let me come in...let me prove to you..." began Sasuke.  
  
Hinata looked shamefully at the ground.  
  
"It is up to Neji-Kun..." replied Hinata sadly.  
  
"Neji-Kun, if he wants to talk to father, then I will take the blame," said Hinata.  
  
"Hinata-Chan, are you sure? If angered your father..." began Neji.  
  
Hinata knew all too well what could happen but since she didn't want to be mean...  
  
She allowed it, knowing she was risking alot.  
  
"Fine, come this way," commanded Neji.  
  
"Thank you, Hinata-Chan," said Sasuke with a smile.  
  
Hinata walked a few steps behind the two.  
  
Neji grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him to the side.  
  
"You better not get her into any more trouble," whispered Neji, threatening Sasuke.  
  
"And you better take responsibility for today.." started Neji.   
  
"I do not want Hinata to get hurt, because of your selfishness," whispered Neji .  
  
Neji tightened his grip on Sasuke's arm as he said this.  
  
But Sasuke jerked away with a grin as they approached the door.  
  
..........................................................  
  
But as the door opened, Sasuke began to feel uneasy.  
  
And his face turned a little pale as he walked in.  
  
{Am I crazy...? Maybe, but I have to prove my worth to her,} thought Sasuke.  
  
"Neji, I see your back, do you have Hinata with you?" asked Hinata's dad Hiashi.  
  
He began to smile as he was going to greet them back.  
  
But he paused as he saw Sasuke standing with them.  
  
And his smile quickly faded.  
  
"Uchiha Sasuke..." said the strong man with a most disgusted look.  
  
Hiashi glared at Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke felt quite intimidated by him, he was, after all, one of strongest Ninjas in their village.  
  
Sasuke began to sweat under his glare, and inwardly began to feel sick.  
  
{No! I have to be strong!!!} thought Sasuke.  
  
And with that Sasuke let all his fear go to the back of his mind.  
  
He then returned the glare to him. Sasuke grinned his devious grin.  
  
And walked towards the man.  
  
Hinata's dad raised an eyebrow at the boy.  
  
"Neji, whats the meaning of this, letting him in without my permission?" asked Hiashi angry.  
  
But before Neji could reply shy Hinata walked in front of Neji.  
  
"I..l..e..t...him in, not Neji-Kun," stuttered Hinata fearfully.  
  
Neji's eyes showed shock at Hinata's bravery, or maybe stupidity.  
  
But either way, she was there defending Neji when he should be protecting her instead.  
  
"Hinata, is this the truth?" asked her father.  
  
"Yes," replied Hinata quickly.  
  
"I see...we will talk about this later," said Hiashi unpleased.  
  
"But right now, I have some business with an Uchiha," said Hiashi.  
  
"But, your not supposed to be near him, so please leave now, Hinata," instructed Hiashi.  
  
"Yes father," replied Hinata as she ran out the door.  
  
Neji sighed and followed after her.  
  
"Come and sit down," demanded Hiashi to Sasuke.  
  
But Sasuke would not move, he kept his stance and glared at the man.  
  
"Do you want to talk to me or not?" asked Hiashi, impatient.  
  
"Yes," replied Sasuke foolishly.  
  
And with that Sasuke followed the man and sat on the couch opposite him.  
  
"You know, you have alot of nerve showing up here," stated Hiashi.  
  
Sasuke crossed his arms and put on a very bored look.  
  
"Now what is it, that you must disturb my peace, to talk about?" asked Hiashi.  
  
"You know why I am here," retorted Sasuke.  
  
"Hinata," replied Hiashi with a very heavy sigh.  
  
"Yeah, I want you to make it that Hinata is allowed to see me again," said Sasuke, straight to the point.  
  
"Oh, and you think I should let you just like that?" asked Hiashi.  
  
"Yes," replied Sasuke as if it was the easiest answer ever.  
  
"Why you little brat!" yelled Hiashi startling Sasuke.  
  
Hinata's dad then quickly went back to his calm self.  
  
"Don't think your name 'Uchiha' can let you have everything you want," said Hiashi.  
  
"We, after all, 'Hyuuga', is the strongest and most respected clan in the village," stated Hiashi.  
  
Sasuke looked very offended at these words but some how kept his calm.  
  
"I don't want 'everything', I just want to be able to see Hinata-Chan again," said Sasuke.  
  
"What do you have against me anyway?" asked Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke was used to being liked by every girl's parents.  
  
"For one, you disgraced Hinata's name which effects all of us," began Hiashi.  
  
"Is this about that r..u..?" Sasuke began to ask but was cut short.  
  
"Let me finish," said Hiashi, antagonised.  
  
"Number two, you had her training with you without my permission," stated Hiashi.  
  
"What, do you make her team-mates come here and ask each day they train?" questioned Sasuke.  
  
"No, becuase they are on the team she was assigned to...you are not," said Hiashi.  
  
"You see, there are many secrets that should stay a secret," said Hiashi.  
  
{I see, you don't want me to tell someone about your clan's weakness, and you think you can't trust me} rhought Sasuke.  
  
"And besides that, I heard that a certain fight almost had Hinata killed," stated Hiashi.  
  
"That wasn't all my fault! And Hinata's ok," defended Sasuke.  
  
"True, what is done is done," said Hiashi.  
  
"To be honest, Sasuke, I just don't like guys like you," said Hiashi.  
  
"You are a boy with a chip on his shoulder, a lose cannon," said Hiashi glaring at Sasuke.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Sasuke, getting angry.  
  
"You seem the type to desert his village, to get what he wants" stated Hiashi.  
  
"And I don't want your type near my clan, or my daughter," said Hiashi.  
  
Hiashi then stood up.  
  
Sasuke stood up also.  
  
"I do not respect abandoners," Hiashi said with a glare.  
  
"Im not an abandoner!" said Sasuke, deeply offended.  
  
Though Sasuke knew deep in his heart what he said was partially true.  
  
If he hadn't got to know Hinata, then he wouldn't have cared about the village at all.  
  
"Not now," replied Hiashi.  
  
"Well, I'm out of time, I will show you to the door," said Hiashi.  
  
"I know the way out," snapped Sasuke.  
  
"So you do...that's what I expect for the number 1 rookie of the year," snapped back Hiashi.  
  
Sasuke stopped midway before he reached the door.  
  
"Need something?" asked Hiashi.  
  
"If I can find one who started that rumor, and have them confess, then will you...?" began Sasuke.  
  
"Consider letting Hinata seeing you again?" asked Hiashi.  
  
"Yes," replied Sasuke.  
  
"Why are you so obessed with my daughter?" asked Hiashi.  
  
"I know for a fact you have all sort of girls after you," stated Hiashi.  
  
Sasuke took a deep breath so he could not get angry anymore.  
  
"Hinata-Chan, she's different...she's kind, and sees me as I truly am," replied Sasuke calmly.  
  
"With her, I know I can change to a better person," confessed Sasuke.  
  
"I'm finally happy...don't be the one to take my happiness away again," threatened Sasuke.  
  
Hinata's dad looked at Sasuke with confusion.  
  
"I think I love her, " confessed Sasuke quietly.  
  
"Love..eh..." whispered Hiashi to himself.  
  
Hinata's dad then let out a small grin.  
  
"You have guts kid, I give you that," said Hiashi.  
  
{But I still don't like you, and you are suspicous,} thought Hiashi.  
  
"Alright, get the one that started the rumour to confess, and straighten it out," began Hiashi.  
  
"And untill I say so, stay away from Hinata, and then I will think about it," finished Hiashi.  
  
{Not exactly what I wanted, but better than nothing,} thought Sasuke.  
  
"Fine, deal," replied Sasuke with a big smile.  
  
"Just remember, no promises," said Hiashi.  
  
"Yeah, whatever..." said Sasuke as he walked out the door.  
  
Hinata's dad let out a heavy sigh and went to enjoy a nice cup of oichu (green tea).  
  
............................................................................  
  
Hinata and Neji had been walking around the village in silence.  
  
Finally Neji spoke.  
  
"The sun is starting to set," commented Neji.  
  
"Should we head home now?" asked Hinata nervously.  
  
"No, lets wait a little longer," said Neji with a small smile.  
  
As he said this, Hinata looked really relieved.  
  
"So Hinata, what's the deal?" asked Neji.  
  
"What do you mean, Neji-Kun?" asked Hinata.  
  
"Is there something between you and Sasuke I don't know about?" asked Neji.  
  
"Umm ...well....no," replied Hinata nervously.  
  
"Then why didn't you stay away from him?" asked Neji with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"We are just friends, I don't know why I didn't stay away, it just felt kind of right.." replied Hinata.  
  
"Felt kinda right? Don't tell me you like that jerk," said Neji.  
  
Hinata looked down at the ground.  
  
"Don't worry, I like Naruto-Kun," whispered Hinata shyly.  
  
Neji had to listen close, but he heard her words.  
  
"But..it's kinda hard to feel nothing for someone who you have been around alot," said Hinata, looking up.  
  
{And Sasuke was the first to really notice me,} thought Hinata.  
  
"It seems you're not sure who you like," stated Neji.  
  
"Sorry Neji-Kun...but why all the questions?" asked Hinata shyly.  
  
"I thought I should get it straight, since I'm now involved in this," said Neji.  
  
"But Hinata, I'll make it easier on you, forget about Sasuke, all he can do is hurt you," said Neji coldly.  
  
"Thats not true, he's...been nicer," defended Hinata.  
  
"For how long? Just forget about him," said Neji.  
  
"Naruto will treat you better, and one day he will be hokage," said Neji confidently.  
  
"I used to think he was just an idiot, but he proved to me he can do anything for his dreams," stated Neji.  
  
"Naruto helps people, Sasuke just seems to cause them pain," stated Neji.  
  
"I know, cause I used to be like Sasuke," confessed Neji.  
  
Before Hinata could speak, a blond-haired ninja ran towards her.  
  
"Hi Hinata-Chan!" said Naruto excitedly.  
  
"Hi...Naruto-Kun," said Hinata blushing.  
  
Sakura came up a few minutes later nearly out of breath.  
  
"Did you have to run so fast?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Sorry Sakura, but there was a pretty girl over here to see," said Naruto pointing to Hinata.  
  
Hinata blushed a bright shade of fuchsia.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto.  
  
"Well, how did your mission go, Hinata-Chan ?" asked Naruto nicely.  
  
"I had to babysit, it wasn't so bad," said Hinata with a smile.  
  
"Oh man, I think that's even lamer then the mission we had, I feel sorry for you," stated Sakura.  
  
"No really, it wasn't bad at all," confessed Hinata.  
  
"Our mission shouldn't have taken so long...Sakura kept letting go of the cat," said Naruto.  
  
"You say that as if I did it on purpose," said Sakura, frustrated.  
  
"Well, when I had the cat and was about to give it to the person, then you push the cat out of my arms..." started Naruto.  
  
"I'd say that's on purpose, I don't want to go on a mission with you for awhile," teased Naruto.  
  
Sakura replied by sticking her tounge out at Naruto.  
  
Hinata giggled at the two.  
  
Neji just stayed quiet.  
  
"Hey, Hinata-Chan," xalled a loud voice from behind Hinata.  
  
"Kiba-Kun, you're back..and Shino-Kun too!" said Hinata with a smile.  
  
"Hey," said Shino calmly .  
  
"Yeah, my mission was lame, so it didn't take that long," stated Kiba.  
  
"And you Shino-Kun?" asked Hinata.  
  
"Same," replied Shino simply.  
  
They talked about their adventures for the day.  
  
And just as everything seemed to be going okay.  
  
Hinata heard whispers from behind her.  
  
"Hey, it's that girl," whispered some random guy.  
  
And other people that would pass would snicker or look at Hinata weirdly.  
  
{The rumours ...they haven't stopped,} thought Hinata to herself.  
  
Hinata began to look pale.  
  
"Hey, are you ok Hinata-Chan?" asked Naruto, quite worried.  
  
"The rumours, they haven't stopped," said Hinata sadly as she kneeled on the ground.  
  
Kiba patted Hinata on the back.  
  
"Don't worry about them, ok...we'll find the one responisble for this," said Kiba.  
  
"Yeah Hinata, just ingnore them," said Naruto.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just so hard not to," said Hinata as tears fell down from her cheek.  
  
Sakura look down at Hinata with much concern.  
  
{Ino...} thought Sakura to herself.  
  
Then, just as if on cue, Ino came walking by.  
  
"Hello, big forehead gir," teased Ino.  
  
"Ino, we need to talk!" demanded Sakura.  
  
"Well, it will have be tomorrow, I have to get going home," replied Ino with a grin.  
  
"Fine then, tomorrow," said Sakura.  
  
With that Sakura and Ino departed their seperate ways.  
  
"What was all that about?" asked Kiba.  
  
"Beats me, if I know, they are always like that," said Naruto shrugging.  
  
Naruto then kneeled in front of Hinata and gently embraced her.  
  
"It will be ok, Hinata-Chan," said Naruto sweetly.  
  
Hinata wiped her tears away.  
  
"Still want to eat ramen tomorrow?" asked Naruto.  
  
"Yes, I would like that," said Hinata smiling.  
  
"Okay, cool, then it's date!" said Naruto, excited.  
  
With this Hinata blushed a bright shade red.  
  
"We should get going, Hinata," said Neji.  
  
"Yeah," said Hinata as Naruto helped her stand up.  
  
"Well, I should get going now, see you tomorrow," said Naruto happily.  
  
"Bye, Naruto-Kun," said Hinata waving goodbye to the blond.  
  
Kiba walked slowly up to Neji.  
  
"Yes, do you want something?" asked Neji.  
  
"Umm, do you mind if...I walk Hinata home?" asked Kiba since he knew she had to be around Neji alot now.  
  
"Yeah...whatever," said Neji as he walked off.  
  
When Kiba turned around to face Hinata he saw it was only him and her.  
  
"When did Shino leave?" asked Kiba.  
  
"Just a second ago," said Hinata with a smile.  
  
"Do you mind if I walk you home?" asked Kiba shyly.  
  
"No," replied Hinata shyly.  
  
The sky darkened as they neared her house.  
  
And the only thing that really lit up the streets was the moon.  
  
"So, how did your mission go?" asked Kiba.  
  
"Good..." replied Hinata with half a smile.  
  
"Doesn't sound good, from the way you act," commented Kiba.  
  
"Today was just a...little weird," said Hinata quietly .  
  
"You know, you can talk about anything with me, I mean, we've already went through alot together, as team-mates," said Kiba.  
  
Hinata paused, not sure if she should say anything.  
  
"Please Hinata, it could make you feel better," said Kiba.  
  
"I was with Sasuke today," said Hinata quickly.  
  
"Sasuke?! I thought he was not allowed to be near you," said Kiba.  
  
"He isn't, but we ended up doing a mission together," confessed Hinata.  
  
"A mission together, nothing bad happened, did it??? If so, I will kick his ass!" exclamied Kiba.  
  
"Nothing that bad," said Hinata calming down Kiba.  
  
"Okay, so what happened?" asked Kiba.  
  
"He told me, he really liked me...." began Hinata.  
  
"But I told him, I liked someone else...and I said I'm sure he could find another girl," said Hinata with a slight blush.  
  
"But he said he only wanted to be with me, and I ran away," said Hinata sadly.  
  
"And now I'm sure he hates me, and that my father is very upset," said Hinata, worried.  
  
"Don't worry about that Sasuke guy, ok?" Said Kiba.  
  
"And if something happens with your father, you know you can always come to me or Shino," said Kiba with a smile.  
  
"Well, we're here, so you better get inside," said Kiba.  
  
"Yes...thank you for walking me home, Kiba-Kun," said Hinata with a smile.  
  
"It was my pleasure," said Kiba as he mockingly bowed.  
  
Hinata giggled at how silly he looked.  
  
"Thank you again Kiba-Kun, you are a good friend," said Hinata as she walked towards the gate.  
  
"Good night, Hinata-Chan," called Kiba as she went through the gate.  
  
{I promise to help stop these rumours,} thought Kiba to himself.  
  
Sasuke watched on from afar.  
  
{Soon I will be able to see her again...} he thought happily to himself.  
  
.............................................................................  
  
Thanks again Game Sensei without you this fic would suck.  
  
Also thanks Momo-Chan for advice on this chapter.  
  
Phew....it's done...now before you kill me for being so slow.  
  
I am truly sorry. In the past few weeks we had people quit then new people come to my work.  
  
But when they would quit I had to work all by myself..  
  
Okay, not much of an excuse, but I am sorry. Also I had a bad writer's block.  
  
Anyway, I hope this chapter is ok....I thought I would never finish.  
  
Also Ino fans beware, I think in next chapter Ino...will get what she deserves.  
  
Sorry...it took so long, well it seems long to me anyway, to the reviews..  
  
Chapter 6 Reviews:  
  
Cookies6 :Thank you. I think they are really cute too. I'm glad someone thought the lunch scene was funny it was meant to be .heh.  
  
anim3-for3v3r: Thank you, sorry that it took a month! :(  
  
Wormkaizer: Thank you so much. I hope this chapter was good. Also I have a gift for HinataxNaruto fans at the end of this fic ;). (Game: Woohoo!)  
  
Place-your-name-here: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. I have updated yeahhh!!!  
  
Junko: Hugs Thanks, sorry that this took a month..I feel so bad...  
  
Astly-Hinata-chan: Yeah go hinataxsasuke! That's cool that we got alot in common! Maybe we should talk on AIM sometime?  
  
karen ocampo: Thank you so much, I'm glad people enjoy it. It gived joy to my boring life.  
  
Nikita-of-the-Rocket: Thank you. I hope he wasn't to OOC (Out of character). But I wanted to make him a big brother character.  
  
Xoni Newcomer: Yeah, well me and my editor had a talk, sorry, say we are sticking with format we have now.  
  
But if you wait I have a new fic thats NarutoVsSasuke Sasuke likes Hinata

That will have paragrahs..and Sakura her feelings will come in due time.  
  
Basically if read between the lines Sakura is denial..denial...denial lol.  
  
Heh well Sasuke has pleaded his case I had that part thought up a long time ago.  
  
Yea well uh this is a fanfic so please forgive me but anyway I'll say this now.  
  
My flash backs are fiction...but I use some thing that really happened..but thanks for pointing it out.  
  
Now for the chapter 5 reviews I forgot.Sorry. --"  
  
Xoni Newcomer: Sorry, the url messed up, it wouldnt post it on the fic.  
  
I'll try one more time, this time at the begging of the fic, if it doesnt work, I will post it on my profile.  
  
Astly-Hinata-chan: Thank you. Yeah but HinataXSasuke is cutrt..J/k or am I?  
  
But for faithful HinataxNaruto reviews I'm planning ya'll a gift at the end of the fic.  
  
Don't worry its good. I think only game knows about it..  
  
And yes the rumour is about him ontop of Hinata. Somebody and I think we all know who that somebody is....  
  
Made it seem like they did something more --so you can see Hinata's embarssment.  
  
Ok I hope everything is cleared up now. Thanks for everyone's support.  
  
Oh yes, and did anyone notice that Itachi was way OOC..hehhehehehe...  
  
Also just in case..I know that's not what really happened in flash back its fiction hehe don't kill me.  
  
Now I will let the great Game Sensei speak.

Yo...the next chapter should come in a week or two, I'm making kenshinsgirl work extra-hard...and anyone want to know plans for the new fic? It's HinataXNaruto & HinataXSasuke at the same time. The first chapter will start off, then the fic will go seperate ways, with me doing the HinataXNaruto part, and kenshinsgirl doing the HinataXSasuke part. Then each story will have an ending. All in one story...I hope this idea will work well...

Well, thank you faithful readers for liking this fic so much, thank you kenshinsgirl for finally completing this chapter.

And one more thing faithful readers, please review! Thankies!


End file.
